Desperate
by Marista
Summary: STORY COMPLETE - Arthur and Guinevere host their first meeting of five kingdoms.  Things take an unforeseen turn and the outcome leaves everyone in a desperate situation.
1. Desperation of a King

DESPERATE

Summary: Arthur and Guinevere host their first meeting of five kingdoms. Things take an unforeseen turn and the outcome leaves everyone in a desperate situations.

**A/N: This story is being posted by chapter, however the entire story has already been written. This gives me the chance to get it posted while I continue edit the later pieces. So don't worry, the story won't be abandoned mid-stream. **

**I hope you enjoy it. And please, please review – I'd love to hear from you.**

**Disclaimer: Why bother? You and I both know I don't own it.**

CHAPTER I – Desperation of a King

Queen Guinevere stood in the grand hall and looked around. Everything was in place, the banners, the flowers, the food, and the table settings. They had prepared for weeks for this momentous event. It was another meeting of five kings in Camelot and the first hosted by King Arthur.

She was a bit nervous, she had met two of the Kings previously, one when she was a handmaiden and the other after she became Queen. The other two were completely unfamiliar to her. But she would not share her nervousness with Arthur; she could only imagine what he was feeling. And she was determined to make this as easy for him as possible. Arthur had been through such a meeting before, but it's very different when all the responsibilities fall on your shoulders.

Arthur's load was made a bit lighter by the fact that he consulted with his father at length about the Kings, and what each was like. It took hours to get his father focused enough to answer him. But when he did, he was a treasure of information.

A young servant girl was walking through the hall, and she was so busy admiring Guinevere's dress that she didn't notice the other servant who was carrying a box so tall that he could barely see over it. The two of them collided sending the pitcher of wine she was carrying flying into the air. It was all over the floor, all over the tables and made a grand design on Queen Guinevere's new lavender gown.

The teenager immediately burst into the tears. Guinevere was disappointed, but she could not be mad at the girl. She herself had still been just a serving girl barely more than a year ago. She knew the girl did not do this on purpose, but servants weren't allowed to make mistakes. In some ways she was still settling into her role as Queen. Some of the nobles were still resentful of her presence, but most had come around very quickly after she showed herself to be more than capable. But she vowed never to forget who she was, never to treat servants the way others had treated her in the past.

"Don't worry Hanna, it's Ok. We'll get this cleaned up."

"But your dress your highness."

"I have others" she said as she smiled to try and reassure her.

"I don't think that will be necessary" came Merlin's smug voice from the doorway.

"Oh really?" said the Queen. "Think you can fix this?" she said with a friendly challenge in her voice.

"Child's play." Merlin spoke and motioned his hands, and one by one everything righted itself. The wine droplets pulling themselves off of the floor, out of the table cloths and out of the Queen's dress and back into the empty pitcher. "I would toss that out" he said to Hanna.

The girl was beaming "Thank you so much Merlin" then she turned to Guinevere and bowed before making her exit.

"Show off" said Guinevere with a smile.

"I'm just making up for lost time. Arthur asked me to get you. King Olaf has just arrived."

Guinevere walked to the front steps of the castle to stand by Arthur's side. She considered her friend as she walked, who would have believed Merlin had kept such a secret for so many years. But now that Arthur was King, good magic was welcome and Merlin not only didn't have to hide, but was a member of the royal court – court sorcerer. He still acted like Arthur's manservant at times, but it was because he wanted to help his friend.

Olaf and Arthur were shaking hands when Guinevere walked up. "Queen Guinevere, you are looking well."

"How nice of you to notice" she said in a teasing tone. Olaf had proven to be one of Arthur's closet allies, in spite of the Lady Vivian incident.

The next three kings arrived almost back to back. The initial greetings went well, Arthur was beaming with pride. The talks were expected to go well, everyone arrived without incident, the palace looked good and most importantly Guinevere was by his side. He wondered if she really understood how much her presence calmed him, even in this most unsettling of occasions.

Before dinner, Guinevere had arranged for a social hour where the kings could converse freely with each other and the nobility of Camelot. Even though Guinevere briefly met each of the kings in the courtyard, this was her opportunity to speak with them at length. It was an uneventful time as she chatted with each. Kings tended to only want to boast about themselves which made the conversation easy.

The last king she hadn't socialized with yet was King Melwas. He was tall like Sir Leon and handsome by the average woman's standards. Guinevere admired his beautiful raven lochs that fell down to his shoulders. He had a large patch of gray on his temples and a gray streak in his beard. With his large green eyes and pale skin, Guinevere found his appearance striking. He saw her approach and he looked at her somberly. Guinevere could see a melancholy in his eyes, perhaps even sadness. She gave him a sympathetic smile and the two of them began to chat.

Eventually she learned that Melwas recently lost his only child, a twelve year old son. The death still weighed deeply in his soul and on his face. What's worse is that his wife died in child birth, he had no one to truly grieve with. Guinevere looked him in the eye and gave her sincerest condolences. Then they continued on to speak of other subjects.

The conversation lasted longer than Guinevere intended. She was enjoying the conversation, and was glad to see Melwas' spirits improved, but she wanted to continue circulating through the room, lest the nobles accuse her of snubbing them. Each time she tried to break contact he would continue to speak. It was Arthur who picked up on Guinevere's subtle body language and knew she wanted to move on from Melwas. Arthur strode over casually and was able to sweep Guinevere away without much fanfare.

Melwas took a deep breath. His interactions with Queen Guinevere left him feeling soothed. She was like a breath of fresh air. Olaf came over and the two of them began to chat. Olaf wanted to speak about the conference and their positions on the issues. However Melwas wanted to speak about Guinevere.

"The Queen is quite a woman and beautiful too. I've never met a noblewoman like her; she's so warm and approachable."

Olaf looked at Melwas conspiratorially and leaned in "That's because she was a servant, handmaiden to Uther's ward Morgana."

"Impossible. She is a woman of breeding; a peasant would not have such fine bone structure, such bearing and such a soothing voice."

"You can ask her, or Arthur for that matter. They are very open and unashamed about her less than humble beginnings."

"The handmaidens in my kingdom don't look like that."

"Mine either."

"But if I could find a woman such as her I would have married her as well, servant or not."

"Perhaps" mused Olaf.

As they moved into the main dining hall for the preliminary feast anyone who would have cared to observe would have seen that Melwas kept his eyes on Guinevere most of the night.

The next two days passed quickly for Arthur. He thought that the fact that Cenred had died, would make things easier. Unfortunately it made things more complicated. The status of his lands were still in question since he did not have an established heir. His kingdom was in turmoil as relatives, nobles and others vied to take Cenred's place as king.

The kings in the meeting argued all day about the same. Some wanted to claim the land for their own, others thought it should be broken into equal parts, still another thought they should mediate for a new leader and keep the land sovereign; but they broke bread together in peace each night at dinner. It was during these times that Guinevere began to feel uncomfortable in Melwas' presence.

At first it was at dinner when she felt that Melwas was staring at her. He wasn't necessarily looking directly at her, but she felt him tracking her out of the corner of his eye. Whenever possible, at any break where there was an opportunity to mingle she found he was right beside her. He didn't necessarily try to talk to her; it was as if he just wanted to be near her.

Guinevere wasn't sure if she should be flattered or offended. But either way, she would not involve Arthur. This was not a time for her to be weak, but to be the strong Queen that he deserved. If she could not handle some foreign dignitary who liked to stare at her on her own, then what use would she be to him.

Arthur might have noticed if it wasn't for the intensity of the negotiations. He found himself trying to reason with at least one of the other kings during these breaks. The only one who gave him no trouble was Melwas, Arthur figured it was probably because his kingdom was the farthest, and there was no practical way of him claiming Cenred's land unless he spread his forces so thin that he would lose everything. It was known among them all that Melwas had the weakest military of the group.

The talks were scheduled to end tomorrow, unless they could not reach an agreement. Arthur wasn't hopeful, and then victory at last. They found an agreement that all parties could agree upon. They would have a grand dinner, not quite a feast and tomorrow all would leave for their respective kingdoms. Melwas claimed he was ill and did not stay for dinner. Guinevere was silently glad that she could enjoy Arthur's triumphant moment in peace, and even more glad that Melwas would be gone tomorrow. He hadn't done anything to her, but she felt so self-conscious with someone watching her actions so closely.

Melwas was becoming obsessed. He thought about throwing the talks off so he could stay a few more days, but since he had such a small role in what happened to Cenred's land, no one would have taken him seriously. He had only one night left in Camelot and he deiced to make it count. He was able to find Arthur's chambers through a clueless serving boy. And as was his good fortune, the door was unlocked. He stepped in, and looked about the room. He went to the cupboard and opened it and saw several fine dresses. He reached in and pulled the fabric of one and began to inhale it deeply. He could tell it had been laundered, but something of Guinevere remained.

He closed it back just right and moved to the bed. There were so many dress pillows over the sleeping pillows; he would have to move them all to get to her sleeping pillow. He knew he wouldn't be able to put it back exactly as it was. Her hair brush was on the table. There were a few strands of those beautiful curls. He carefully pulled them out of the brush, a keepsake for when he finally left her. Lastly he spotted a dresser and opened it up. He saw her delicate undergarments. He picked one up and inhaled. Also freshly laundered, but knowing where they had been was sufficient. He carefully folded them and put them back.

Melwas didn't know how long they would remain at the dinner. He had been there for some time, and decided he would leave before he was discovered. He heard footsteps coming up the hall. He didn't know if they would come in here or not, but he didn't take any chances. Melwas ducked behind a large heavy curtain. There was a slight opening along the seam, barely noticeable and when he positioned himself correctly he could see through it.

He heard the door open and in came the King and Queen. They were followed by three servants; two who helped Guinevere out of her dress and took down her hair, the other one took care of putting away Arthur's clothes. After the royal couple was in their basic garments all the servants were shooed away.

The sight of Guinevere with her hair down and without all the trappings of being a Queen was breathtaking. She smiled at Arthur and moved towards him in the most suggestive of ways, playing with her mounds of curly hair, and sashaying her hips. He saw a level of sensuality he did not know she possessed.

Arthur grabbed her and threw her on the bed and they laughed together, and then loved together. Articles of clothing flew off of them and onto the floor and edges of the bed. Melwas swallowed deeply. Guinevere's body was glorious. She was shapely and yet toned, unlike the noble women who had never done enough work to tone their bodies.

Melwas watched and was amazed at the passion that they shared. He only knew of love through an arranged marriage. Sexual relations as such was only as a fraction of what he was seeing now. They moved together and moaned together with such enthusiasm. The sounds that Guinevere made as she approached climax spoke to Melwas' soul like a Siren song. It was a call to him, a call to fulfillment for his soul and to ecstasy. He found himself moved in a way he never had been before.

Part of him wanted to grab his dagger and run to the bed. He would plunge it into Arthur's heart and then take Guinevere on their bed. But one thing stopped him, if he did this, she would not sing for him. He dropped the strands of her hair to the floor, his little keepsake no longer sufficient. He would have more than a few strands of her hair, he would have her. And he would run his hands through her lochs while they made love and he imagined the joy there would be when she would utter those sounds of climax for him. Yes, she would sing for him!

The couple finally ceased their activities and they laid in bed whispering to each other for another hour. Eventually they settled down together in sleep. Melwas in his patience stood there in silence for another three hours, ensuring that the couple was in deep sleep. He spent his time wisely as he stood there, formulating his plans. He then snuck out of their room.

The next day at their parting Guinevere and Arthur stood side by side on the top of the steps leading to the courtyard. To each King they gave their good-byes and their warm wishes for a peaceful and safe journey home. When it was Melwas' turn he shook hands with Arthur and then turned his attentions to Guinevere.

"It has been a pleasure having you King Melwas" lied Guinevere.

As she was about to turn away he took her hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure has been all mine. Until I see you again… soon I hope."

Normally when a person kissed her hand, their eyes bowed, but not with Melwas. He stared into her eyes the entire time with an intensity that made her feel uncomfortable. It was like he was trying to communicate something to her, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be anything she wanted to hear. As he moved away she looked at Arthur, but he had not seen Melwas' odd behavior. He was still speaking with King Browin.

ooOOoOOoo

Two months later, the great meeting of the kings was a distant memory. For Arthur and Guinevere it was down to business and usual. Which for Guinevere meant balancing dealing with the noblewomen of the kingdom, ensuring things in the castle ran smoothly and trying to keep a reign on Arthur and Merlin. The two of them may now have higher titles and positions, but they were still prone to go off on adventures or other pursuits. She didn't mind as much when she was included, but at times it was declared too dangerous for her - she put up objections.

Although the plan as laid out by the five kings was in progress, at the present moment there had been some suspicious activity in the kingdom formerly ruled by Cenred. One report said that Morgana and Morgause were trying to assume control of the kingdom together; another report stated that King Alined who declined to be part of the meeting of the kings was trying to take the territory. There was no way to know for sure, but since it was right on Camelot's western border they had to check it out.

From the time he left Camelot months ago Melwas spent his time setting up everything in his kingdom. When he felt he was prepared he took his 20 best men and camped in the woods near the Camelot border. He sent two men into Camelot as spies. They pretended to be travelers, but what they did was watch the city, watch the gates, watch the patterns and the movements of the guards, and of the royal couple.

They discovered that the Queen was extremely open to all of Camelot. It was not uncommon to see her walk about the streets and speak to anyone and everyone. The only issue was that she was often accompanied by a servant and flanked by two guards at all times. They noted from spying on her through a window that as she walked through the castle, she often did so alone. This was the place of weakness; this would be where they would strike.

The two spies observed the king and one other mounting horses and they appeared to be carrying supplies. He kissed the Queen on the stairs of the main courtyard and from the length of time they lingered with each other the spies surmised that the king would be gone for a length of time. How long, they were not sure. They immediately made haste to tell Melwas. After the spies made their report it was decided they would come for the Queen that night.

The plan was simple. They would wait until the middle of the night, and go in with a small group of seven men. The first step was to knock out the four guards at the front gate and take their uniforms. They would leave two men at the front gate and another two would head into the castle. They had a simple horse drawn cart that they would wheel into the square containing the last three men in plain clothes. The two fake guards would enter the castle, subdue the Queen and sneak her out in a cloak. They would lay her in the back of the cart and return to meet Melwas. The four would ditch the uniforms and change back into their regular clothing. Everyone would meet at the camp. Their orders were not to kill anyone if it could be avoided.

The plan worked perfectly at first. The front gate guards were bound and in their underwear hidden a few feet from the entrance before they knew what hit them. The first of them didn't wake up until Melwas' party was long gone. At the next part of the plan they ran into a bit of trouble. The two fake castle guards came across one of the captains, who would not leave them alone because of an errand he wanted done. Unfortunately they had to use physical violence to subdue him and he was injured, but Melwas' men planned to use it to their advantage.

When they entered her room Guinevere was fast asleep. She never knew what was happening to her. One of his men put a cloth with a sleeping compound to her face. Her eyes flickered open for a moment, but then she fell back into an even deeper sleep that would last for several hours.

They took the injured guard and placed him in the bed, covering him over. One concern was that his form was so much bigger than the Queen's, but there was nothing they could do about this. They wrapped the tiny woman in the cloak and carried her out placing her in the back of the cart. Within two hours everyone was at the camp and Melwas had his prize. He pulled back the hood of the cloak to reveal her face, he lovingly stroked her cheek. She was his at last.

Now that they had her, the issue was being able to keep her. He took a knife and cut away about a foot of cloth off of the bottom of her night dress. He cut it into five sections and gave five teams of two, a piece of the fabric. They were sent into five different directions, none of them the correct one. They would set false trails before they made a meandered journey back to his kingdom. Melwas knew his camp would be discovered. He decided to leave a note staked to the ground.

'_**Arthur - Do not look for her, she has been claimed. Find yourself another Queen.'**_

With that Melwas smiled. He finally had her. She who would bring healing to his soul and sing for him in pleasure. She would also bear him a new heir, hopefully several new heirs. His life would be complete again.

He and the balance of his men make a beeline straight for his kingdom. The sooner he got her there, the sooner he could begin to put her on the path to becoming his loving Queen.

Guinevere woke in the back of the cart. She was dazed and disoriented. Her head hurt. She opened her eyes and saw the sky. Last thing she remembered was going to sleep in her chambers. She felt herself moving, in some sort of transportation. Before she could put the pieces together she heard someone call out

"She's awake."

'_Good'_ Guinevere thought, _'finally some answers'_. She saw a man stand over her with a cloth; she could see he intended to put to her face. She tried to defend herself, but she was bound. This second dose would knock her out until they reached Melwas' kingdom.

The next time Guinevere awoke she was in bed again. Her head still hurt and she felt confused, but she was in a bed, where she expected to be. The whole thing about being outside must have been a dream. She snuggled into the bed hoping the pain in her head would subside soon. When she finally ventured to open her eyes she was met with shock. This was not her room. She sat up abruptly causing a sharp pain to course through her temples. She groaned in spite of herself.

With that first noise the door opened. It was a fairly young, but matronly woman with a kind face and a big smile.

"Good morning my Queen. I have a remedy here for your headache."

Guinevere was in so much pain she took the small vial from the woman and drank it. Within moments her headache subsided. "Who are you?"

"I am Malina your highness. I am your handmaiden. Can I get you anything else?"

"Where am I?"

"I'm sorry your highness, but that is not for me to explain. Now that you are awake my master is on his way here to greet you. Is there anything you need? Some water perhaps?"

"Yes, water would be appreciated. Thank you."

Malina brought the cup to Guinevere who drank it down quickly.

"Do you have some sort of robe I can wear? I should not meet your master in bedclothes."

"Of course."

Malina helped Guinevere out of the bed. She looked down, this was not what she put on last night. Malina saw her looking at herself.

"I'm sorry my Queen, but your other garment was ripped. I changed you last night myself so that you could sleep peacefully." She placed the robe on Guinevere and just as she finished the door opened.

"Queen Guinevere."

"King Melwas?"

"I am so happy to have you here in my kingdom."

He bowed slightly as he took Guinevere's hand and kissed it just like he had done in Camelot, and she found the experience just as unsettling.

"As you can see, these are our finest accommodations. Malina here will see to your every need." Malina bowed as her name was mentioned.

"Thank you for rescuing me from those kidnappers. Do you know who they were? Have you sent word to Arthur?"

"Actually those were my men."

"Some of your own men plotted to kidnap me? How unfortunate, I'm sure Arthur won't hold it against you."

"Actually my Lady, they were acting under my orders."

"What?" said Guinevere in shock. Finally realizing what was going on. She took up a defensive posture and began to back away from the pair.

"Please remain calm. No one here means you any harm."

She backed away until she reached the fireplace. She quickly grabbed the poker and held it up, keeping them at bay.

"You will release me."

"Guards!" Melwas called out. Four men entered the room, so now there was an arch of people surrounding her.

"Please my Queen, be calm. We do not wish you to harm yourself" said Melwas as he nodded his head at Malina. The maid produced a cloth from her pocket. Guinevere swung the poker wide, but one of the guards rushed her from the side.

"Be careful!" screamed Melwas.

Guinevere struggled as the man's arms encircled her small body in a bear grip. Malina put the cloth to her face. Guinevere wasn't knocked out, but she could no longer move.

Melwas stepped forward. "Hand her to me. No one is to touch her longer than necessary." He carefully scooped the lethargic woman into his arms and carried her to the bed. "Malina, arrange the pillows so she can sit up." Melwas was in all his glory as he carried the small frame of his future bride. He carefully placed her in the bed like she was the finest, most delicate egg.

Guinevere was angered, but she felt very calm at the same time. She merely looked at Melwas. "I'm sorry that your first moments here were not pleasant. While you get used to the fact that you are in my kingdom, I have arranged a comfort for you."

Malina ran to the door and in walked a harpist. The harpist bowed and smiled. Then she sat and began to play beautiful soothing music while Guinevere reclined on her bed immobile.

Melwas turned to Guinevere before he left. "I will return later, take comfort my Queen. You will be very well cared for."

**A/N: Thank you for reading so far. I hope you enjoyed the opening. The next chapter will be up in a few days. Your thoughts and constructive criticisms are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2  Desperation of a Captive

A/N: Thank you for your thoughts and comments. They really mean a lot. Here is the next installment. Please review and let me know what you think.

CHAPTER II – Desperation of a Captive

It was mid morning and Vala was worried about her mistress. She had never known the Queen to sleep so late. Perhaps she had been woken too early by the alarm bell that sounded because of the incident at the front gate. Four of the guards were found bound and gagged when their relief came at dawn. Their captain was no where to be found. The castle and grounds had been searched, but nothing out of the ordinary had been discovered.

Vala wondered if Guinevere might be ill, perhaps she should summon Gaius. She cautiously went to the bed and put her hand on the lump there, to shake her mistress awake. There was no response.

"My Queen?" she whispered as she gently pulled the covers back just a bit. Vala's heart was in her throat when she did not see a mess of thick brown curls. She saw short light brown hair. She tore the covers back and discovered the bleeding body of the guard captain who disappeared last night. She screamed.

The guards in the hall came running when they heard her.

"What is it woman?" demanded the first guard.

"Sound the alarm. The Queen has been taken."

Sir Leon already had his hands full trying to decipher everything that went on last night. He just groaned when he heard the alarm sound. It figured that everything would go crazy after Arthur left. He was on his way to the throne room to hear the reports when two guards walked up with one of Guinevere's maids.

"Tell him." The guard commanded her.

"There was a lump in the bed, I thought… I had no idea…"

"Get to the point Vala, what is it?"

"The Queen… is gone. The guard captain was in the bed in her place. He was unconscious and badly injured."

Sir Leon felt all the blood drain from his face. Guinevere had been kidnapped, and on his watch no less. Arthur was gone, and without a Queen he was responsible for any military action. He would have to inform the council, but the responsibility fell solely on his shoulders.

He got the knights together. He sent one party to head for Cenred's former kingdom to find Arthur. The rest he organized to try and pick up the trail. At least now he knew why the guards had been knocked out, but this meant the kidnappers had many hours to make their escape.

"Vala, was there anything out of the ordinary in her room? Any note?"

"No, Sir Leon."

Sir Leon went to the room himself to inspect and the maid was right. Not even one clue. There wasn't even a sign of struggle.

His next step was to begin organizing supplies and the men for a journey. Once they knew where she was, he knew Arthur would want everyone who could breathe on the mission to find her.

Sir Leon waited impatiently by the gate, but he had received his first answer within a few hours. They found the kidnapper's camp and reported to him the note they found. No direction, no ransom, no signature on the note. He had the men get an enclosed cart and a piece of the Queen's recently worn clothing; something that hadn't been laundered yet. They carted the group of dogs to the area where the campsite was.

Upon arrival they let the dogs smell Guinevere's garment and tried to get them to pick up the scent. It seemed to be coming from all around them. There were seven dogs and they tried to go in six different directions. Leon was frustrated, but he had no choice. He broke his men into six different groups to each follow the leads. It was a long shot, but he had to try. The Queen had to be on one of the paths. He stayed at the camp, which became the new central hub for the search.

Leon knew it would be at least another day before Arthur arrived back at Camelot. His greatest hope was that they would recover her before he arrived. Or at the very least they would have a solid trail, an enemy to pursue. As the hours passed on, one by one the search parties returned with dead ends and cold trails.

The Queen was gone and it looked like it might be hopeless to find her. Leon recalled the 'Year of Sorrows', the year that time stood still in Camelot. This was the year where there was no other major activity except for the search for Morgana. Many good men died to find that betraying witch. Uther was the driving force behind that search. And one thing Leon was sure of, Arthur's love for Guinevere completely dwarfed the love that Uther had for Morgana.

ooOOoOOoo

Between the music and the potions she was forced to inhale Guinevere fell asleep, in spite of her best efforts. When she opened her eyes again she could move. This time she knew exactly where she was and what was going on. She sat up cautiously. Thankfully she was alone. There was a fire in the fireplace, but she noted that all of the pokers and tools used to stoke the fire were now gone. There was a tray not far from her bed with food and drink. Part of her did not want to take anything from this place, but her stomach clenched, she was famished.

She walked to the table and took a long drink of water. She looked over at the tray of food. Fresh fruits, cheeses, and bread baked into little buns. She picked a bun up and bit into it, discovering the little bun was very soft and filled with meat and tasty spices. It was one of the most delicious things she had ever eaten. She had her fill of the foods that were left for her and then she started working on her escape plan. Her only other option was to wait until Arthur paid her ransom, but if there was some way she could escape on her own it would be a victory for Camelot.

She knew this kingdom was Northwest of Camelot. There was a forest that shared a border with King Olaf's kingdom. Perhaps if she could just make it there, Olaf would help her get back to Arthur. The first hurdle was how to get out of this room. And if she wasn't successful, she could end up in the dungeons instead of these accommodations. But in the end a prison was a prison. She went to the window and looked out over the kingdom.

The door to her room opened quietly and Malina entered with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you're up my Queen. I hope you rested well."

Uncharacteristically Gwen didn't answer.

"And you've eaten, that is wonderful. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"I want to speak to Melwas."

"I understand. I can summon him for you. Would you like to get dressed first? Perhaps a bath?"

Guinevere looked at the maid suspiciously and pursed her lips. "Melwas has provided clothing for me?"

"Oh yes my Queen. Your measurements were taken when you first arrived. The seamstress is completing the alterations on your dress as we speak. I can have a hot bath prepared for you within five minutes."

Guinevere looked away as she considered the offer. She had no idea how long Melwas' good will would last, so she decided she would take advantage of his generosity while she could.

"A bath would be fine."

"Very well your highness" said Malina enthusiastically.

The maid practically ran out of the room. Within a minute two men came in carrying a bathtub, and another man came and pulled a privacy screen from out of the corner and set up it. Within minutes of the tub being set up, there was a parade of servants, each carrying buckets of water. Guinevere had a hot bath set up for her in less than five minutes. As the last person left, Malina returned with thick towels, lush sponges, expensive salts, fragrant soaps, and an assortment of hair brushes.

Guinevere removed her robe and stepped behind the partition. She began to remove her bed clothes.

"Let me help you, your highness."

Before Gwen could respond Malina was helping her take the garment off. The hot water felt soothing. She was grateful that Melwas was a more civilized jailer than Heingist. Those days she spent in his filthy cell were a torment, but at least Lancelot had been there to give her hope. Now she had no one, nothing but the certain knowledge that Arthur would come for her. But she was always looking to be a help to Arthur and it would be preferable if she could find her own way to escape.

Malina helped Gwen wash her hair and as she dried Melina began to brush her hair. She had to admit she liked Malina's soft touch. By the time Gwen's hair was dry there was a knock at the door.

A handmaiden with bundles in her arms entered and bowed. "Your highness, I am Carling. I will be assisting Malina with your care."

The young woman went to the bed and laid down her burdens. In the bundles were undergarments, and a pink and white gown made with silk, lace and all kinds of embroidery. The maids helped her dress, because just like her gowns in Camelot, they could not be put on or taken off properly alone. She was amazed that the dress fit perfectly. There were matching combs to pin sections of her hair up, shoes, earrings and a necklace.

Guinevere looked at herself in the mirror, the dress and jewels were beautiful. It was obvious to her that Melwas was not ransoming her for money. Otherwise, why would he lavish so much costly finery on her? Camelot must have something else he wants. She suspected it must be an item in the vaults. The Fisher King's Trident? The Sorcerer's Crystal? It could be anything.

Malina walked to the door and started whispering something to someone. She returned and looked at Guinevere.

"Your highness, King Melwas would like you to meet him for dinner. If you follow the guards they will escort you. In the meanwhile, we will clean up your chambers."

Guinevere squared her shoulders. She was going to give Melwas a piece of her mind. Then she remembered herself. She stopped for a moment and looked at both of her temporary handmaidens. "Thank you both for your service." After all, they had not kidnapped her; they were merely following the orders of their king.

They both smiled and bowed. When Guinevere left the chambers there were three guards waiting for her. The first addressed her directly.

"Your highness, please follow me and I will guide you to King Melwas."

She nodded. The other two guards fell into place behind her. As she walked everyone they passed bowed to her. Apparently Melwas made no secret of the fact that he had kidnapped the Queen of Camelot.

Upon entering the room she was taken aback. The scent of lilacs, one of her favorite flowers was strong in the air. It was a fairly small dinning room with a table set up that could fit six people at best. Melwas sat at the head of the table and he motioned Gwen to the only other place setting at the table, which was at his right side.

"My lady, you are looking very well." Melwas stared at her with that creepy glare. There was no getting away from him here; there was no one else to interact with.

"Yes, not bad for a prisoner" she said with an annoyed tone.

"You will come to see how honored you are here. Please sit down."

Guinevere joined him at the table. She saw that there were more of the meat filled buns she enjoyed earlier. Melwas saw her glance at them.

"Your maid informed me that you ate the dumplings that we provided earlier. I surmised that you must enjoy them and I had more prepared. Also, here are what I believe to be your favorites. However if there's anything you desire that you do not see, please let me know and we can provide it by the next meal."

"I won't be here very long. King Arthur will…"

"Let us simply enjoy our meal together. We can discuss any particulars you wish afterwards."

She nodded her head in agreement. The servers came by and filled her plate with samplings of each item. Guinevere was preoccupied with getting out of there. Did Arthur know she was kidnapped yet? And if he did, she only hoped that he did not worry about her too much.

"You are only picking at your food my Queen. Does the fare not please you?"

"The selection is fine. I find I do not have much appetite."

"I understand."

He tried to engage her on several topics, starting with trying to reference some of the conversations they had in Camelot. But to his disappointment, she was not responsive to him. This was supposed to be the first step, but she wasn't making it easy. It did not worry him much, he was a patient man and they had the rest of their lives to forge a relationship.

After Melwas finished his meal he turned to Guinevere.

"Now that our meal is complete, I will walk you back to your chambers and you can tell me what is on your mind."

The same three guards that escorted her to the small dining room, were escorting them back to her chambers. Upon entering Melwas indicated for her to sit down on one of the parlor chairs. He took up residence in the other.

"What is troubling you? Why have you lost your appetite, why would you not converse with me?"

"I've been kidnapped and now I am a prisoner here. I appreciate that I have been treated well, however a prison is still a prison."

"I am so sorry you see it that way. In time you will come to enjoy being here."

"I'm not going to be here very long. Arthur will pay your ransom and then I will go home."

"Ransom?"

"Yes. Whatever money or prize you are requesting in exchange for my return to Camelot."

"My Queen, there is no ransom. This is your home now. I never intended for you to return to Camelot."

Guinevere suddenly felt nauseous, then she felt numb, she began to breathe heavily in shock as the reality of her situation settled on her. No ransom means… no note. No note means that there would be no way for Arthur to find her. Her eyes became glassy as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. I know it will be difficult these first few days as you get used to your new life. But rest assured, you will be well taken care of. You shall want for nothing."

"I don't understand. Why would you do this? You have to release me."

"I'm sorry, Guinevere but I cannot let you go. Not now, not ever. My life was so empty; I was dead on the inside. When I showed up in Camelot I was a shell of a man, but then I met you. You are light, you are life. Just being around you makes me feel like a person again. In time you will come to care for me as I care for you. Then you will become my wife."

She just stared at him "This is madness. I am already married, I have a husband. You cannot claim a married woman. Let me leave and I will ask Arthur to take mercy on you."

King Melwas merely smiled at her.

"I cannot let you go anymore than a moth could extinguish the flame that draws it. I cannot let you go."

She started to make threats against him, but she figured it was pointless and would probably make things worse. You cannot reason with a mad man. She was her only hope now. She had to figure out a plan.

"I would like to rest now."

She saw Melwas sit there, merely looking at her.

"Alone."

"As you wish, we have much to offer here. Perhaps tomorrow I can show you our library? Also, I would like you to see your garden. I had it completely refurbished in your honor and we have planted lilacs."

She had a dozen rude responses for him, about where he could shove his lilacs, but that would not serve her in this situation. She had to keep her wits about her. She would need to play along until she figured out a plan.

"Those are one of my favorite flowers" she said as she struggled to keep the tightness out of her voice.

"Yes, I observed your preference for them when I was in Camelot. If you tell me your other favorites, I will gladly have them added."

"Another time perhaps, I am still in need of rest."

"Yes, of course. Good evening **my** Guinevere." That made her stomach turn again, she didn't answer him.

She turned and sat down in the chair, staring off into nothing. She swallowed back her tears, this was not the time for that. She needed a plan.

Not long after Melwas left, Malina returned.

"My master says you want to take a rest. Would you like to change now?"

"I suppose I should since I only have one dress."

"Oh that will soon be remedied. The seamstress is currently working on other garments for you. She even has two apprentices helping her."

She was initially disgusted by the fact that a wardrobe was being made for her, but she realized she may be able to use this information. An idea began to form in Guinevere's mind.

As Malina helped her prepare for bed Guinevere began to enact her rough plan. "Malina, did you know that I was a handmaiden before I became Queen?"

"I had heard rumors, but I assumed them to be false once I laid eyes on you."

"Well it is true. And I was also a seamstress."

"Really?"

"Yes. Even after I became Queen, sewing was something I did because it was an activity that I found relaxing. Perhaps I could spend some time working with the seamstress?"

"I can arrange it, but I must inform my master first."

"Of course."

Guinevere lay in bed, her mind racing. She believed she now had a workable plan that could get her out of this place. She only hoped that luck would be on her side. Her mind drifted to her husband. She whispered his name in the dark…

"_Arthur"_

…and her control completely buckled, she began to sob uncontrollably. She wished he was there, she missed him terribly. She vowed she would be in his arms again soon.

ooOOoOOoo

"Leave me alone Merlin."

Merlin looked across the campfire at his friend and shook his head.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong. You've been acting strange all day. Something's happened and I want to know what it is."

"Merlin, for the last time nothing has happened. We've been together for the past few days. If something had happened you would be a witness to it, wouldn't you?"

"That seems true, but I know you Arthur. You're… nervous…"

Arthur just glared at Merlin.

"… or something."

Arthur just shook his head.

"Is it that you don't know what we'll find when we get to Cenred's kingdom?"

"No."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"Fine, I'll tell you, but just so you stop pestering me. There is nothing wrong that I know of. All I do know is that I feel anxious and uneasy. I don't know why, but I keep worrying about Guinevere and it won't go away. Happy now?"

"But aren't you always thinking about Guinevere?"

"Yes. But this is different. My thoughts are not positive, I'm so worried Merlin. I've never felt this way, at least not without reason."

"That's strange. Perhaps maybe we should return back to Camelot?"

Arthur sat staring into the fire "Perhaps. We could always…"

Arthur's head perked up and he held his finger over his mouth indicating to Merlin to keep quiet. Arthur put his hand on the hilt of his sword and tensed his body in anticipation. He could hear the footsteps coming towards their camp. He was about to strike when he caught a glimpse of a familiar shade of red - Camelot red. This should have been comforting, but it wasn't because if a party came out to find him, then something must be wrong. Very wrong.

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying it so far. As you can see I'm still setting up the plot here. Don't worry, Arthur has a much bigger role as the strong progresses.**

**The next chapter will be up in a few days. Your thoughts and constructive criticisms are welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3 Desperate Discoveries

CHAPTER III – Desperate Discoveries

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and comments, they really keep me motivated. Here is the next installment. I sincerely hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Once Arthur realized it was a group of knights from Camelot entering their camp he stood down; his sword hanging at his side. But his heart was still pounding. Not because of the rush that always emerged before a fight, but because he knew his fears were about to take form. Something was wrong in Camelot, and he just knew it had something to do with Guinevere, he just knew it.

Sir Edwin emerged first. Before he could take a step into the clearing Arthur began to question him.

"What's happened? Is Guinevere alright?"

The question shocked Edwin into silence. _'How could he know anything happened to his wife, he's been out in the woods this whole time? How could he know?'_ he thought to himself.

"Well! Speak up man. What's happened?"

"My lord, the Queen…"

He was shocked into silence again by the intensity of Arthur's eyes. He realized for the first time there was a very real chance Arthur could kill him upon hearing the news.

"Edwin, spit it out" said Arthur through clenched teeth.

Sir Edwin pursed his lips for a moment, and then spoke quickly. He only hoped his death would be quick. "She has been kidnapped, my lord."

Arthur began to visibly shake. Then he took a deep breath. Edwin began to relax a bit; it seemed he would take the news better than he thought.

"Who took her? What is her ransom? Has a rescue been mounted?"

"I don't know sire. As soon as it was discovered that she was gone, Sir Leon dispatched us to find you and bring you back. We did not wait for all the details to be discovered."

"We leave at first light."

Arthur walked away from Edwin and the rest of the group in silence, but even in the dark it was plain to see the waves of tension rolling off of Arthur's body.

Without warning, Arthur struck like a cobra. He swung his sword with all of his might at the nearest tree. Then he struck it again and again and again. The mighty tree shook with the force of the blows as Arthur released all of his rage against the innocent tree. Leaves and branches fell from the tree like snow. Merlin took a step back when he also saw a couple of furry woodland creatures fall from the shaking tree, then scurry away.

Once his energy was spent he stopped, leaning heavily against the tree while he caught his breath. He looked up at Merlin and the squad of men who were all standing there watching him. This enraged him again.

"Well, don't just stand there. Set up camp. I said we leave at first light. No lazing around in the morning. And that means you too Merlin!"

Merlin just nodded. He heard the squad of men begin to quickly and quietly set up camp for the night.

Arthur just stood there, one hand leaning against the abused tree, almost for strength or perhaps support. His sword was still in his hand, simply dangling towards the ground.

Merlin walked up behind his friend. He did something no one would ever dare do to the king when he was in this state, with the exception of his wife. Merlin put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Arthur glanced back to see who was touching him, then his gaze returned to looking into nothingness.

"We will get her back Arthur. We will."

ooOOoOOoo

Guinevere sat across the table from Melwas. She tried to keep her face and manner as neutral as possible. If she were overly friendly it might give away the fact that she was planning an escape, but if she were too cold, she would never get access to the resources she needed.

The one thing that saved her was that since she barely touched her dinner, she was famished for breakfast. Watching her eat seemed to give Melwas pleasure, so it would only help her cause.

"Malina says you want to help with your own sewing?"

"Yes. I find the work relaxing."

"It's hardly fitting for a woman such as yourself to be making her own clothes, but if you derive pleasure from this activity, I see no reason against it."

"Thank you."

"Before you go to this activity, I want you to do something with me. Come with me on a walk, we can go to the library or your garden if you prefer."

She didn't want to spend any time with Melwas, but she heard something she could use to her advantage. This allowed her to be genuinely enthusiastic.

"I will go with you to the library. As for the garden, when I was in Camelot I had access to wonderful open fields where wildflowers grew. It was those primarily that adorned my hair."

"Oh yes, I do remember. I can have the maids pick some for you."

"Some decisions are best left to the wearer. I had the privilege of picking them myself."

"You really like doing everything for yourself."

"No, not really. But I love the open fields, and looking at all the beautiful flowers growing randomly. Surely you have such fields here?"

"Yes, but I prefer to keep you closer to castle. Closer to me."

Guinevere felt her stomach turn. "Well you could come with me, or if you are concerned about my well being, I'm sure the guards will look after me just fine."

"You're right, my guards can protect you. I would love to join you, but I only have time for one activity with you. I must also tend to the matters of my kingdom after being away for so many days."

"I enjoyed our previous talks about the books you've read. Why don't you come with me to the library and then allow the guards to escort me to the fields." Guinevere smiled at him. "Please"

Melwas stared at her blankly, like he was mesmerized. "Yes, that would be fine. Come, let us go the library now" he said enthusiastically.

She nodded and they went to visit the library of Glastonia. She had to admit that their collection was impressive. It was smaller than the library in Camelot, but she knew that Geoffrey of Monmouth would give his left arm to be in possession of some of these materials.

But there was something in particular she was looking for. To keep Melwas unaware she found a section of volumes and began to scan through them, pretending she was interested in the subject of magical beasts. There had been enough of them in Camelot for her to pretend to have a working fascination of the subject.

To her delight, the caretaker of the library was as knowledgeable as Geoffrey. This meant she didn't have to spend all of her time talking to Melwas. They sat going through the subject for an hour until Melwas stated it was time for him to leave. Guinevere continued to feign interest and was able to eventually extricate herself from the caretaker to search the library on her own.

She quickly found a section of texts about the kingdom, and within minutes found what she needed – a map of the kingdom. The castle was in the center of Glastonia's lands which was expected.

She ran her finger over the map, following the perimeter of the city walls until she located the forest of Amareth. The forest was to the east and on the other side of it was Olaf's kingdom. She saw there was a small gate at the city wall that faced east. There weren't any settlements on that side as far as she could tell. If she could just make it out of that gate, she would head true east until she reached Olaf.

Next she looked for a map of the castle so she could find the best path of escape, but she couldn't locate one. And she didn't want to raise suspicions by asking for one. She would have to find another way to get this information. Committing the map to memory as best she could, she left the library. Her three guards were dutifully waiting for her at the front doors.

ooOOoOOoo

Arthur was silent as they rode their horses back to Camelot. He was done ranting and raving. Nothing could be done until they reached Camelot. Everyone knew the king wanted to make the horses run as fast as possible, but they were too far away. A quicker pace would make the trip longer, since the horses would require longer periods of rest to recover.

Arthur turned to Sir Edwin and asked "Tell me again what happened?" his voice faraway, almost hollow.

It was the ninth time he had asked this exact question. Sir Edwin carefully relayed every fact he knew in detail… again. Arthur listened with rapt attention as the story was relayed. Merlin knew he was trying to capture anything that was overlooked, any clue or detail as to who had taken her.

"Thank you" said Arthur absently when Sir Edwin was finished.

Once Arthur mentally ran through every possibility of whom could have done this, his mind turned to why. This is what concerned him the most. If there was a ransom it would be easier, the motives would be clear, you know exactly what you're were dealing with, even if you don't know who. But if there was no ransom, it meant that Camelot did not possess what the kidnapper wanted.

Was she a bargaining chip to be bartered with one of his enemies? Or perhaps she was to be traded for some rare artifact? The only other option was that whoever it was wanted Guinevere herself. Arthur didn't allow his mind to dwell there for very long, because the ideas that his mind imagined made his blood boil.

Whatever the reason she was taken, Arthur only hoped she wasn't too afraid, and that her captors were treating her alright. He hoped she knew he would turn the world inside out to find her.

One thing he knew for certain, to find her he would need to keep his wits about him. He closed his eyes for a moment and allowed his heart to whisper to her_. 'Take care my love, I will find you.'_

ooOOoOOoo

It wasn't midday yet. Malina was walking toward her, it would seem she was waiting for her not far from the entrance to the library.

"Your highness, I hope your trip to the library was enjoyable."

"Yes, it was."

"Shall I bring lunch to your chambers now?"

"No, not quite yet. Can you get me a basket? I would like to collect some wildflowers."

"Yes my Queen. The guards can escort you to the eastern fields and I will meet you there with a basket. Also the seamstress, Carling will arrive this afternoon so you may participate in the sewing at your leisure."

"Thank you Malina."

Malina bowed and hurried off.

Guinevere followed the guards, pretending to be carefree about her walk through the town. Meanwhile she was paying careful attention to her surroundings - distances, landmarks and obstacles that she could not see from the map.

As far as she could tell, the field with the wildflowers was the same field she would need to traverse in order to escape. And that exit of the castle wall was indeed small, there was only one guard there and she hoped it was so poorly guarded at all times.

Fortune was on her side again that day when she saw exactly what she needed in the field. She had only been there a few minutes when Malina showed up with the basket.

"Thank you Malina. I won't be long. Perhaps you could arrange some wine with my lunch."

She could tell Malina was surprised, but she hid it well.

Guinevere began walking through the field pretending to admire different flowers. She found a patch of white ones she would normally be partial to. And just mere inches away were the Valerian flowers. She picked a bunch of those along with their leaves. On top she placed the purple ones she would use for her hair. A few feet away were some lilacs and she picked up a few of those for good measure.

When it was time to leave she handed her basket to one of the guards to carry. Under normal circumstances she would have wanted to carry it herself, but she felt it necessary to maintain there was nothing out of the ordinary about her little harvest.

Upon entering her chambers, her lunch was there with the wine as requested. She casually took her basket and placed it on the table. Malina had a vase with water waiting for her.

"Shall I?" asked Malina.

"No, I've got it. Thanks."

Guinevere took her flowers and began to arrange them in the vase. She carefully placed the Valerian in middle of the other flowers. The oddly shaped flowers would only be seen if you took the time to sift your hand through the arrangement. She wished that the Valerian at least looked pleasant so she could pass them off as adornments for her hair.

Malina observed that the Queen was done with her arrangement.

"Shall I put some of the flowers in your hair now?"

"No, the style would need to be changed, and I'm more interested in eating than having my hair brushed."

Guinevere sat down and began to pick at her lunch. Malina was doing additional cleaning in the room. She turned to Malina and asked if she wanted to share in any of her lunch. It took some coaxing, but eventually Malina tried one of the dumplings Guinevere favored.

Then Guinevere tried a little of the wine. She took a small sip. "This wine is good, but it is a little sweet for my tastes. Malina would you like to try?"

Malina refused even though Guinevere could see the interest in her eyes. After awhile she was able to get Malina to try a cup for herself. She looked at the pitcher and said it should be shared. At Guinevere's request, Malina took it out to the three guards to share as a thank you. Guinevere said she was just happy she got to pick flowers today.

Not long after lunch the seamstress, Carling arrived with her two apprentices. Guinevere did genuinely find their company and the work pleasant. Together they completed her new dress, made from the same shade of emerald green as the banners of the kingdom. And the third dress was a deep rich gold, which would be completed by tomorrow.

"I am fond of horseback riding. Might you be able to obtain some rougher fabrics in which to create riding pants and a simple top?"

"Of course, your highness. In fact, I have a fabric right here that I picked up from the market on our way to meet you. I had plans for the fabric, but I can pick up more after we leave here. I think it would make an adequate shirt."

Guinevere looked at the fabric, and it was perfect.

"Thank you. I shall start work on this right now."

"Your highness, I see your enthusiasm for this outfit. I can have a simple pair of pants ready for you by morning."

"That would be lovely. It would mean I could have a ride tomorrow. Thank you."

The seamstress left, minus the materials Guinevere needed to continue sewing on her own. Not long after, the guards informed her that King Melwas was requesting her presence at dinner. As she left, she turned to Malina and asked if she would have another pitcher of wine waiting for her. This time a different type of grape, or perhaps a different wine maker.

Guinevere felt her plan was coming together nicely. She took comfort in that fact. Melwas picked up on the subtle change in her mood and thought she was beginning to enjoy her stay. The thought pleased him very much.

Guinevere endured her meal with Melwas. His longing stares and endless questions about the minutia of her day were tiresome. But even that wasn't as bad as when he gave her the minute details of his time away from her and how he thought of her all day. She participated in his fantasy that there were a couple only to bide her time.

When she returned back to her room she followed a similar pattern as lunch. She had Malina pour her a little wine while she sat down to do her sewing. She declared this wine to be too tart for her tastes and told Malina to drink it and share it with the guards. This time she was met with no resistance.

After Malina helped her change for the evening she completed her 'riding shirt' and used the scraps to make herself a small satchel. She decided she would make her escape within the next two days. She took joy in the fact that she would see Arthur again soon.

ooOOoOOoo

Melwas was in his chambers and his manservant had just left him for the night. He heard a much anticipated knock at his door.

Malina entered and bowed. She smiled at her king, but he did not notice.

"Report."

"She is in better spirits today. It would seem that the activities from the day helped greatly in easing her mind."

"Good. Did she cry at all?" 

"Not that I saw your highness. All appears to be well with her."

"Very good. You are a faithful servant Malina."

"Thank you Sire."

Melwas lay in his bed, his mind swimming with thoughts of his Guinevere. The moon was high overhead when he rose and donned his robe. He walked down the hall. The three guards on duty bowed as the king quietly opened her door. A ray of moonlight came through a small opening between the closed curtains and shone across her sleeping face.

Melwas stood watching her in awe. She reminded him of a sculpture he had seen once of a mystical ancient goddess. He stood looking at her face for some time, and when the light shifted so he could no longer see her face he turned and left for his own room. One day soon she would sleep next to him and he would gaze upon her all night.

He just needed to be patient. His plan was working perfectly. Another week or so and Arthur Pendragon would be a distant memory for her. Then she would be free to give herself to him, and she would finally sing for him.

ooOOoOOoo

It was late at night when Arthur's party arrived back at Camelot. They should have stopped for the night hours ago, but Arthur wanted to keep going. As a result the two day journey was turned into one. The last four hours trying to get through the woods in near darkness were treacherous, but no one was going to challenge him. The well being of his wife was at stake.

Arthur's one great hope was that Sir Leon had had a breakthrough in the search to find Guinevere. That he would have some new details on top of what little he sent with Sir Edwin. Perhaps she had already been found?

When they arrived at the courtyard, Sir Leon was waiting on the steps to meet him. One look at his old friend's face and he knew the news was not good. They walked back to the council room in silence. Arthur's nostrils flared as he struggled to keep his emotions under control. Arthur, Leon, Merlin, Gaius, Elian and the rest of the knights were there. Arthur heard the report of everything they had done so far – combing the campsite of the kidnappers, sending out the dogs and search parties – all turned up empty.

He was deeply disturbed when Sir Leon showed him the note they found. And it was his worst fear, whoever kidnapped her wanted Guinevere, not a ransom. It sounded like they may have wanted her for themselves. _**'She has been claimed… Find yourself another Queen.' **_It was the word 'claimed' that distressed him the most.

Arthur decided he would go see the camp for himself at first light. Arthur was anxious for something to do, but there was nothing that could be accomplished til morning. The best option for him was to get some rest. He had not slept at all the previous night. He returned to his chambers and Guinevere's absence was almost palpable. His manservant followed him and helped the king get undressed. Arthur crawled into the bed and absentmindedly reached for her.

Although Guinevere had slept alone in their bed when he was away, he had not been in their bed alone since they were married. He groaned as he rolled over – it would be another long night. After an hour he got up and moved a couch in their chambers. He lay down but still couldn't sleep. The words from the note still haunted him. _**'She has been claimed.'**_ But claimed for what? No matter their purpose for taking her, they did not intend for her to return.

At first light Arthur's servant arrived with breakfast and to prepare him for the day. Arthur was already dressed. He grabbed some meat and cheese and gobbled it down. The bread he ate as he walked to the stables. Leon arrived only moments after he did. The rest of the knights filed in right after. They were about to ride off when Merlin came running up. Arthur almost smiled, some things would never change. Merlin mounted his own horse and the group headed to the site with Arthur.

Sir Leon walked Arthur through what they found and where they found it. He showed him the direction of each of the six trails. Arthur's jaw clenched, whoever took her meant for her to disappear. The haunting words of the note rose to the forefront of his mind. _**'Find yourself another Queen.'**_ On top of that it had been days since the kidnapping. Arthur surveyed the area for himself and knew that they would find nothing. They all headed back to the castle to work on a plan.

As they rode back to the castle Arthur turned to Merlin. Merlin's heart ached for his friend as he saw the level of pain in Arthur's eyes. He only hoped that wherever Gwen was, she was ok.

"I don't suppose there's a way for your sorcery to help us?"

"I'm sorry Arthur. I've been looking but… I wish there was a way."

"I know Merlin, I know."

**A/N: Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days. I'd love to hear from you. Your comments and constructive criticisms are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4 Desperate Plans

Chapter IV – Desperate Plans

**A/N: Thank you all for your amazing comments. Your comments are what keep me editing everyday. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

When Guinevere woke in the morning she was hopeful. She would make her escape soon. Malina came to prepare her for the day. After bathing she put on the other garment that was ready; the emerald green dress that matched the banners of this kingdom. She knew exactly what it represented, her being connected or even bound to this kingdom. Guinevere was surprised that Melwas didn't order his family crest or the kingdom's hawk symbol to be embroidered on it. For all she knew, that could be the next step.

Guinevere carefully pulled flowers out of the vase to be used in her hair. After all she had to make sure the Valerian remained hidden. She wasn't sure if Malina even knew what they were for, but she could not take that chance.

Malina spent a fair bit of time on her hair this morning so she could incorporate the flowers as the Queen wanted. When Guinevere looked in the mirror she had to admit the color looked great on her, but she preferred Camelot red any day.

When she entered the dining room for breakfast Melwas' face lit up. Apparently he approved of the way she looked. He complimented her on the flowers in her hair. She in turn requested another trip to the field so she could wear more tomorrow. This time her request was met with no reservations.

She took advantage of his good mood and asked if her guards could take her horseback riding. Melwas agreed. Guinevere genuinely smiled; everything was working according to plan.

After breakfast, Guinevere returned to her chambers and the seamstress Carling arrived soon after.

"Your pants, your highness" said Carling and she turned the garment over to Guinevere. She tried the pants on and the fit was perfect. This woman was good. She then donned the top she made for herself and showed the women her 'riding outfit'.

She looked down at her bare feet and then it dawned on her that she never inquired about boots. It could take a shoe-maker weeks to prepare something. The elegant shoes that Melwas had provided were not adequate, especially if she needed to be on foot for any part of her escape. It didn't matter; her feet would have to endure. She would go barefoot if she had to.

Carling smiled at her as she pulled out another bag.

"My husband makes boots, shoes and such. He made this pair for one of the noble women, but she turned them back because she didn't like the stitching. I think they may fit you."

Guinevere slid her feet in and they almost fit, they were just a bit too loose.

"Thank you. They are a little big, I just wish I had a pair of…"

"Socks" said Carling as she pulled out fabric that could be used to make socks. All the women laughed together and they sat down to work. By lunch time Guinevere's yellow gown was complete. It was a shame, because she genuinely liked this garment. If everything went according to plan, she would never wear it. She also had several pair of socks as they determined she needed to wear three pair to make the boots fit properly.

When Malina brought in her meal, she automatically brought wine. She poured just a bit for Guinevere who sipped it.

"How's the wine today?"

"I think we have found one to suit my palette, but I don't require much. Please pour a full cup for me and you and the guards can share the rest."

"Thank you, your highness."

Malina left her alone to finish her meal. Guinevere went to her bouquet of wildflowers and carefully pulled out the Valerian. She didn't have a mortar and pestle so she ripped them into small pieces and mashed them against her plate with a spoon. She then scraped the contents into the cup of wine. She put the cup by her bedside table and put a napkin over the top. She took some of the cheese, bread and an apple and hid them in the box on the far table.

Malina returned to collect her dishes.

"My, my, you were really hungry today. There are no leftovers."

"Oh yes, I was quite hungry." Guinevere wanted to quickly change the subject. "I enjoyed this afternoon's wine. I am still sipping it, so please do not disturb the cup by the table."

"As you wish."

"Please tell that guards that I would like to go horseback riding now."

"Yes, my lady."

Guinevere followed the guards downstairs. "Please wait here your highness, we will bring your horse around" said the lead guard.

"No, I would like to see the stables for myself, choose my own horse."

The guard bowed and indicated for her to follow. She mentally marked the path and the location of the stables, they were near the eastern gate. She also made a mental note of the path they took out of the castle to get there.

Once inside she looked over the animals and chose one that appeared tame. The stable boy then saddled the horses for her and the guards. It was then that Guinevere realized, no horse in here would already have a saddle on it, she would have to do it herself. This was a task she had never performed before. She watched the stable hand carefully, committing his actions to memory.

The ride was pleasant. The guards told her they knew of a beautiful riding path she would enjoy. And it was indeed beautiful, near a pristine lake and surrounded by wild flowers. There were two issues, the first was this path kept her away from the Eastern gate which is what she wanted to see again, and second there would be no way to convince them to take her back to the field from yesterday to gather flowers since they were growing in abundance by the lake.

They took a break by the lake so she could collect flowers. One good thing is she found a second flowering herb that would increase the potency of the Valerian. And these flowers were pleasing to the eye, there was nothing to hide. She had never been so grateful for all the time she spent assisting Gaius.

She returned to her chambers in the castle and immediately added her new flowers to the cup of wine on the table. She laid down on the bed to take a rest and inventory her plan in her mind. She was worried about Arthur. She knew he was going out of his mind wondering where she was. And she missed him, missed him terribly. Her decision was made, she would leave tonight.

Malina arrived after a short while.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you arrived. Do you need anything?"

"No Malina, I'm fine. I'm just resting up."

"Dinner will be served in about an hour. My master will be expecting you to join him."

"I will."

"Yes, but you are not planning on staying dressed that way are you?"

"No. I'll get up now and I can put the green gown back on." She silently vowed that this would be the last time she dressed to be in the company of Melwas.

Malina just bowed and helped her to get ready.

ooOOoOOoo

After discussing the matter all day as a group, Arthur and his men decided to utilize spies. If they sent out big search parties or deployed the army whoever was holding her would be aware of their actions. If they were desperate enough to keep her, they would move her location.

The knights and guards to be utilized in this mission would deploy in teams of four to areas they had never been to before; to areas they would not be recognized. If she were found, two would return to bring word and the other two would remain to keep watch until reinforcements arrived. If their location was a dead end, all four would return to Camelot. They would re-deploy as necessary.

By that evening there were eight teams ready to go to the four corners and the four areas in-between. Arthur commissioned them without any further fanfare; they would leave at first light by horseback.

ooOOoOOoo

Dinner in Glastonia was uneventful. Guinevere had to really focus on Melwas to stay engaged in the conversation. Her mind was on her escape. She feigned tiredness so she could leave and supposedly go to bed early. When she stood up, Melwas also stood up which wasn't unusual. So she wasn't focusing on him; otherwise she would have noticed when he came near her. The motion of his hand near her face caught her eye and she looked up suddenly, just as he was about to run the back of his fingers across her cheek.

She stepped back with such force the folds of her dress made a whoosh sound as the folds of fabric moved with force. She stood tall, squared her shoulders and stared at him with harsh eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I meant no harm. I could never harm you. I only wanted to wish you well for the night. Share my hope that you regain your strength during sleep tonight."

"Thank you for your well wishes, but you may share them with your words, not with your hands."

Seeing this small little woman stand up to him with such fire, completely amused Melwas. She was just so adorable. He merely smiled lovingly "sleep well my Guinevere."

Guinevere was fuming with anger as she walked towards her chambers, she felt her resolve strengthen. Tonight was the night! She needed to get out of here before Melwas became bolder in his overtures towards her. Once in her room she saw the most beautiful sight ever waiting for her, a fresh pitcher of wine left by Malina. She had completely forgotten to ask for it earlier.

Guinevere poured out a cup full, then she poured in the contents from the cup she had sitting on her night stand. She stirred it with her finger, and prayed that it was potent enough. When Malina showed up to disrobe her, she claimed she would try the wine later, perhaps it might sit til tomorrow. With that Malina bid her goodnight.

Guinevere lay in her bed for good measure for a few minutes. Then she got up and gave the pitcher of wine to the guards outside of her room. Since this was now a regular occurrence, none of them thought twice. Her only hope is that they would all drink of it, and heavily. Then she quietly got up and put on her pants and shirt and three pairs of socks. She moved her boots by the table. She lay down and waited.

She only hoped she had done this right. She didn't know how long it would take for the guards to be overcome by the herbs. She hoped it wouldn't take more than an hour or two. Less than an hour later she heard a soft thud outside, shortly followed by two others and knew this was it. She threw on her boots, grabbed her satchel that now contained two apples, cheese and a chunk of bread. She didn't have a cloak, but had a shawl. It wouldn't provide her all the warmth she wanted, but it was better than nothing.

She opened the door and saw all three guards slumped over and fast asleep. It would have been better if they had been inside the room, but it would take too much time and all of her strength to move them. She took off down the hall, retracing the path the guards used to get her to the stables, and then she ran for her life.

ooOOoOOoo

Arthur had just entered his room for the night when he heard a knock.

"Enter."

He was surprised to see Merlin and Gaius. Merlin had a smirk on his face that Arthur just found highly annoying at the moment.

"What is it?"

"I think I may have found a way for my magic to help."

Arthur's face perked up. "You can locate her?"

"Not exactly. There's a spell I found where you will be able to see through her eyes, hear what she hears."

"I can talk to her?"

"No. Only observe and listen. She won't even know you're there."

"What good is it then? She won't be able to tell me where she is."

"No, but you may be able to see or hear something that will tell you where she is."

"Ok. Let's try it."

"There's only one issue. I can't guarantee it will work. You see in order for this spell to work the two people need to be very close, so connected to each other… well the book says that their souls are intertwined."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I just wanted to be certain…"

"Merlin, there is no doubt in my mind that are souls are intertwined, now let's get started."

"Right."

Merlin had Arthur sit in a chair. With the book laid out on the table next to him, he stood behind him and placed his fingers against Arthur's temples.

"I don't think I'll be able to hear or see anything, so when you're ready to come out of it just raise your hand."

"Yeah Ok, let's get going."

It was at this time that Gaius stepped forward "Sire, I must caution you. This is very powerful magic. It…"

"Gaius, you have concerns, I get it. But my wife has been gone for nearly a week now. Whatever the risk I am willing to take it. Now, let's get started."

Gaius nodded as he stepped back from the pair. He looked at Merlin with worried eyes. Merlin said the spell and waited.

ooOOoOOoo

When Guinevere came near the stable she could hear that there were a couple of drunken men laughing and talking inside. She would have to make her trip on foot. It didn't matter, she was determined. She turned and headed towards the eastern gateway. There were two guards there, they were relaxed in conversation, not even watching the entrance. They were so involved with talking that Guinevere slipped right by them. She knew she was meant to escape.

She darted behind some barrels. Another quick sprint behind some piles of hay and she was just a few feet from the entryway. She took a deep breath and ran through the entry. She hid for a moment by the wall just in case she was seen. She heard nothing, just the continual chatter of the two guards.

She took off at full speed to get through the field. Once in the forest she slowed her steps so she could tread more carefully. Last thing she wanted was to twist her ankle on a root or loose rock in the darkness. Her goal was to put as much distance between her and Melwas as possible. She wasn't sure how far it was to Olaf's kingdom; hopefully it wouldn't be more than a day. They would know she was gone in the morning, but by that time she could be anywhere.

ooOOoOOoo

Melwas was in his chambers feeling very satisfied with himself. His plan was coming along perfectly. Guinevere's little resistance earlier was nothing to be concerned about. She was happy and settling in well. She just needed more time to get used to him. He would need to spend more time with her during the day. In maybe another week or so he would begin to make romantic overtures to her. They could marry by the end of the month, and then she would be completely his.

He thought about her and her beautiful face. He thought about last night as he watched her sleep, the glow of the moonlight on her. It was torturous to leave her, and he didn't want to go through that again. But at the same time, it was worth the pain if he could see her sleep again.

It was the middle of the night, but Melwas got up anyway and went to 'his Queen's' room. As he walked down the hall he saw a sight that shocked him. Her guards were asleep at their post. At first he was angered, then he was gripped with fear. He ran the rest of the distance, and opened the door. He relaxed when he saw a form in the bed.

He quietly went closer to gaze upon her face, it was then that he saw that she was completely covered. He gently pulled back a piece of the cover and saw nothing but the white of the pillow. He pulled the cover, completely away and saw the pillows lined up like a body.

Melwas was enraged. He went into the hallway to yell at the guards so they could begin to look for her, but they did not stir. He even kicked one of them, but there was no response. He went down the hall calling for any other guards on duty. Within minutes the alarm bell sounded and he had Bennett, his captain of the guard dispatch men to search the castle, and the town.

Either Pendragon had discovered she was here and had kidnapped her or she escaped on her own. From what he knew of Arthur, this was not his style. The young king was too confrontational to steal her in the cover of night. He concluded she must have escaped on her own. He went back to his chambers to change out of his bedclothes.

He could not understand why she would leave him; he had provided her everything she wanted. They would hunt her down and get her back, and she would have to be made to understand her place in this kingdom. She could not go back to Camelot, not now, not ever. He prayed that she had not escaped into the forest; otherwise she might be lost to him forever.

ooOOoOOoo

Arthur felt his vision shift suddenly and shut his eyes against the sudden change. When he opened them again he felt completely disoriented. He was no longer in his room. It was dark… he was in a forest. He was running… or rather Guinevere was running.

He could hear Guinevere's breathing. Her breaths came hard as the foliage passed before his eyes. He could hear the sounds of her feet as they hit the ground. She was starting to pant a bit; he wondered how long she had been running.

Arthur was relieved that she was alive, but distressed that she was running through a forest, and at night no less. Was she alone? What was she running from? Was someone chasing her? Or was it a beast after her? What was going on?

Then he heard the bells in the distance, warning bells that are issued when there is an emergency, threat or… an escaped prisoner. Her head turned to look back, he assumed to wherever she came from. But in the distance there was nothing visible.

He heard her whisper 'oh no', and then the pace of her running increased. She was escaping, that had to be it. 'Run Guinevere' he thought, **'RUN!'**

**A/N: Thank you for reading thus far, we're finally getting into the meat of the story. The next chapter will be up in a few days. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Until the next chapter.**

8


	5. Chap 5 Desperate Reactions of a Madman

CHAPTER V – Desperate Reactions of a Madman

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had some family obligations to tend to, so I couldn't edit for a few days. We're finally getting into the thick of things. I hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come in a few days. And thanks for the reviews!**

Melwas waited anxiously to hear a word, any word. After a few minutes Captain Bennett returned with a negative report.

"We searched everywhere including Carling's home and those of her apprentices. No one is hiding her. There is no trace of her Sire."

"Damn. Is there anything else we can do? Utilize more men?"

"Sire, she may have escaped the city. I think we need to utilize the dogs. See if there is a scent we can find. And we need to do it quickly before her scent fades."

"But we have guards at every gate." Melwas frowned, then reconsidered "Do it. You can take some clothing or something from her room."

"Right, Sire."

"And Bennett. Make sure the dogs are kept on leashes. I don't want her harmed." Bennett bowed.

"Bennett grabbed a pillow from her bed and ran to assemble his men."

The men assembled in the main square of the castle and they had three dogs. Bennett decided to cull the search party down to 20 men. As they were about to leave King Melwas stepped forward to address them.

"I will be bringing up the rear on this mission. I want to remind you all that you are going after the Queen and she is to be treated as much. There will be dire consequences if she is hurt in any way."

Bennett stepped up beside the King "Move out."

The dogs had a hard time picking up the scent. Bennett decided the dogs should go back to the Queen's chambers and start from there. It was on the way to that location they picked up her trail and they were off and running. When they saw that the trail led out of the kingdom he allowed the three men with the dogs to continue on with torches which would help speed their journey. The others went back to get horses.

Guinevere felt like she had been running for so long, she thought she had gotten away, but she could hear them in the distance. The sounds of men and of dogs. She didn't know what else to do, but to keep running straight ahead. Maybe she was close to the border of Olaf's kingdom? It was so dark, the light from the moon was sporadic. She tripped several times because she was running faster than she should have. And she was getting tired. But she kept thinking, I have to get to Olaf's Kingdom, I have to get back to Arthur. This is what kept her running.

In spite of the fact that Arthur was seated in a chair in his chambers, he was breathing hard, almost panting as he mentally ran along with his wife. Gaius watched on with trepidation. He noticed that Merlin was beginning to tremble a bit. This had been going on too long. Arthur wasn't raising his hand to end this. And he was getting concerned about Arthur's reactions. He didn't know what Arthur saw or heard, only that his breathing had become hard, he was even beginning to sweat a bit. This was powerful magic, and he feared the spell would be too strong even for someone of Merlin's talents.

Arthur could hear the dogs, hear that they were getting close, very close. He could also hear water in the distance, if she could make it to the water she could lose the dogs. Once she lost the dogs she could hide until they lost track of her. But evidently Guinevere did not know what to do except to keep running. He kicked himself that he had never taught her these survival skills. But he never imagined she would be in this situation.

Then Arthur heard the sound that practically made his heart stop. There were sounds up ahead of her. More than likely the search party had spotted her and some of them ran up ahead, which meant she would be surrounded in short order.

Guinevere jumped in fear and stopped running when a man came out of the woods. _'Was it a bandit?'_ She just prayed it wasn't one of Melwas' men.

"That's enough running. It's time to come back home." She was covered in sweat and breathing hard. She didn't realize how hard she was pushing herself until she had stopped. But it didn't matter, she had to get back to Arthur and this man would not stop her.

Arthur strained to see the man's clothes. He wanted to see something that would let him know who they were and where 'home' was. But there was nothing.

Guinevere backed away from the man, about to run in a different direction, but there was another man on either side of her. As she turned back behind her, there were more men, she was surrounded. She would not give up without a fight. She tried to run through a gap in between two men.

One man grabbed her by the arm and put her in a bear hug. Her feet were off the ground as she felt her back pressed against his broad bear like chest. But because of her small size, one of his arms was near her head. She bent down and bit him on the arm as hard as she could. The man howled in pain as he released her. She dropped to the ground ready to run. As she tried to take off another man tried to grab her, and she kicked him between the legs, he fell to the ground. Her second attacker now thwarted, she was about to take off running again.

Another man was in her path now, but rather than try to grab her, he spread his arms wide to block her path. His position was still crouched, he was ready to pounce if she tired to run past him. Arthur saw her put her arms in response. Her eyes were darting back and forth looking at the men surrounding her. Arthur had counted six men, but she didn't turn around so he didn't know how many were behind her. Her hands came into her vision for a moment and his heart wrenched when he saw how much she was shaking.

The first man she had bitten, had now recovered and was angry. "Come here you little wench!" He came up behind her, spun her around and punched her right in the jaw knocking the small woman unconscious.

Arthur almost felt the punch when Guinevere was hit. Her eyes were closed, he knew that much. She wasn't moving, she must be unconscious. But he could still hear. The loudest sound was the boots of the men hitting the ground as they walked, he could also hear them talking, but it was muffled.

The guard stood over her body looking down at her with satisfaction as he held his bleeding arm. He was smiling until he looked up and saw all the other men starring at him with wide eyes. It was then that he realized the mistake he had made.

Captain Bennett entered the clearing with Melwas. Melwas just looked at Bennett. They had seen most of the exchange in the distance.

Both Bennett and Melwas jumped off of their horses.

"My Lord, I'm sorry. I had to knock her out to subdue her. We couldn't let her get away right? It was important that we bring her back to…"

Suddenly Arthur was torn away from the scene and he was back in his chambers. "Nooooo!" he screamed as he stood up. "I think the man was about to say where they were taking her. Merlin you…" Arthur turned around and saw Merlin on the floor.

Gaius was leaning over him.

"What's wrong with him!" demanded Arthur.

"He is unconscious Sire. This spell is powerful and very taxing on the body. I told him he shouldn't attempt it for more than a few minutes. It's been over an hour."

"When will he be ready to try again?"

"I can't say Sire. He will need to regain his strength. I would say it would take at least a day."

Arthur brought the side of his fist down against the table in frustration. He put his hands to his head, walked about for a few moments. He was so close. Then he looked down at his friend and pursed his lips. He picked Merlin up and laid him on the couch. Arthur exhaled. When Merlin was strong enough they would try again.

Guinevere was alive, but he had no idea how she was being treated. What would be the punishment for her escape? One of the men had already struck her. Would they beat her once they returned her to her cell? Starve her? Put her in chains? He prayed that Merlin would recover soon, because his mind would not be at ease until he knew she was Ok. All he could do now was wait.

ooOOoOOoo

"… the castle", said the guard who stood before his Captain and his King.

Captain Bennett answered "I understand. You were only trying to subdue her."

The guard visibly relaxed. "Yes, that was all."

Then Melwas stepped forward. "My orders were that no harm would befall her. Her face will probably bruise because you struck her so hard. There probably isn't permanent damage, and bruising will fade over time."

"Yes, it will Sire."

"However, you directly disobeying my orders is another story." 

"Mercy… Sire."

"Yes, I will show you mercy. Because I don't think she is permanently damaged I will not make you suffer." Melwas pulled out his sword and instantly cut the man down. He died within seconds.

Melwas climbed back on his horse. "Bennett, hand her to me. And be careful."

After what had just happened, everyone was afraid to go near the tiny body lying in the center of the clearing. Bennett scooped her up, being careful not to jostle her too much. He and another man then helped Melwas place her in front of him. Her head resting back against the king's chest. He took joy in wrapping one arm around her body to hold her steady. Then they all made a slow progression back to the castle. Melwas was content that she was back, but now his main concern was how to keep her. Perhaps it was time for stronger measures.

Guinevere opened her eyes. She saw the canopy of her bed in Glastonia. She closed her eyes as they began to fill with tears, she had failed. Her plan would have worked if she had been able to run faster, get away from them. But there was no way her plan would work a second time. She would have to come up with something completely new. And it would be so difficult now, because she was sure no one would trust her. But she would not give up, there had to be a way.

"I'm glad to see you're awake."

She rolled her eyes when she heard Melwas' voice. She sat up and noted that she was back in her night gown again, as if the whole thing had never happened. She shifted so her back was against the headboard.

"You are a clever girl. You might have escaped if I hadn't walked past your room in the middle of the night. It's time you realized that you will have a wonderful life here with me. You can't fight what was meant to be."

"I am meant to be with Arthur, he is my husband"

"You are here now, you must accept that."

"I will do anything to return to him."

Melwas frowned "I know."

She moved her hand to touch her face, it hurt.

"I'm sorry about that. The guard that subdued you was too aggressive. But don't worry, he's been dealt with and he will never harm you again. The court physician Sumner has tended your face. Nothing is broken and he applied a poultice so there will be no swelling. The soreness will subside in a day or two."

"Melwas, please just let me go."

"Never. You are such a joy to me, even in your rebellious state. But don't worry, everything will be ok soon. Sumner has prepared a tonic for you to take. It will make you feel… better."

She saw Sumner walk over to her with a small bottle in his hands. She didn't know what the green potion was, but she just knew that she wanted nothing of it. He handed it to her, but she refused to take it from him.

"No thank you. I feel fine."

"I insist" replied Melwas. "It's for your own good."

"No!"

"Then you leave us no choice but to do this the hard way."

Sumner unscrewed the cap and as he raised it to her lips, she turned her head. Melwas motioned his hand and Malina appeared by the side of the bed and held her head steady. Guinevere still tried to fight. She held her lips together tight, but Sumner pinched her nose. When she opened her mouth to breath he poured the potion down and covered her mouth so she couldn't spit it out. She lay there coughing and trying to spit the substance out, but she had already swallowed most of it. At least it tasted pleasant.

"What was that?" asked Guinevere. She felt dizzy.

Melwas looked at his physician. Sumner whispered to him "She hasn't had enough of the potion yet. It will take another dose or two, but you may begin now."

"Thank you Sumner. You will be well rewarded" he whispered back.

"Malina, leave us for a while." She bowed and exited the room.

Melwas smiled kindly and stepped forward. "It's a tonic, just something to help your transition to your new life a little easier."

"I want to go home."

Sumner brought a chair over and Melwas sat down next to her bed.

"You are home Guinevere. You are loved and wanted here."

"I was loved and wanted in Camelot."

"No, you weren't. Arthur abandoned you in the castle while he went off to play his solider games. You were unhappy there. I rescued you from that place…"

After sometime Melwas left, but Malina returned to join Sumner. Guinevere had a headache; she couldn't believe how Melwas was twisting the truth. The delusions of a madman.

"You gave us quite a scare my Queen. I am glad you're alright. One of the guards is bringing your lunch."

"Aren't you going to get it?"

"No. After what happened yesterday you are no longer allowed to be left alone. I will be your constant companion, along with Sumner as necessary. It's for your own safety."

They both smiled at her and Guinevere just rolled her eyes.

When the food arrived Guinevere noticed it was a very large portion. She watched as Malina put just enough for her on a plate, and set it on her table where she normally ate. It was just enough, no extras. Not enough food to hide for a trip. The rest of the food was placed on another large table off to the side. She saw that Malina and Sumner sat down to eat as well.

She looked over what had been provided for her. She almost smiled when she saw that there was a cup of wine there. Malina asked her if she was still hungry, there was more of everything; as much as she wanted to eat. But as soon as she was done, everything, every scrap was immediately removed. There was nothing left that she could ever utilize to help her in the future. Another escape would be difficult, but she would not give up.

She spent the balance of the day being prepared by Malina. Sumner left for this part. She was bathed and her hair was brushed for what seemed like many thousands of times. Fresh flowers had been provided to be put in her hair. She would no longer be allowed to pick them herself. And she was adorned with the yellow gown she thought she would never wear.

"Your new gown looks so lovely on you. It's so very, very pretty. But you don't look happy."

"Happy? How could I be happy Malina?"

Malina just frowned and looked away, Guinevere could see a strong emotion behind her eyes.

"What is it Malina?"

"Nothing my Queen. It is my honor to serve you."

"There is something on your mind. Speak it. I won't tell."

"I don't understand you. You are so lucky and yet you look down upon all that you've been given."

"Lucky?"

"Yes. I understand you were born a servant, but you were also born with the face and stature of a Queen. You are being given everything a woman could ever ask for. Beautiful clothes, such fine chambers, the best food, your own private garden, the best of everything we have to offer here. And on top of that my master… he loves you. He is handsome, wealthy and gives you anything you want and yet it seems to not be enough. I would give anything to be in your shoes."

"Malina, I know how this may seem to you, but I already have a husband who loves me. And I love him. These other trappings mean nothing if I am separated from him."

"Why would you feel such a way about the king of Camelot? He treated you so poorly and my noble king has rescued you. You should be grateful."

"Malina, I don't know what you've been told, but my husband loves me. And he treated me better than a Queen. He treated me like his equal."

Malina just looked at her, the confusion plainly written on her face. She shook her head as she tried to comprehend Guinevere's words. "No. You're confused."

"I'm confused! Malina, I'm guarded and confined at all times by that mad man. How is this being treated well?"

"It's for your own protection. Because you don't know what's good for you. But you must trust my master. He is a great man and he is bestowing a great honor on you. I will hear no more against him."

Both of the women looked away from each other. Each extremely frustrated with the other.

After a few moments Malina turned to Guinevere. "My Queen, I can see that our talk has upset you. I ask for your forgiveness and hope that you don't hold it against me that I spoke to you so."

"Malina, I asked you to speak your mind. And I'm glad that you did, even if I do not agree with you."

"Thank you my Queen" said Malina as she bowed. "Would you like to go outside now?"

"Yes. But please consider Malina that what you're being told is not right." Malina looked at without comprehension.

The fields were now off limits to her. They walked her to the garden that Melwas told her about when she first arrived. 'Her garden' as he phrased it. One noticeable difference is that this was a different set of guards, and they did not interact with her at all. She didn't even receive eye contact. They spoke only to Malina who then negotiated anything that Guinevere wanted to do.

They did get involved when during the afternoon Sumner returned with another bottle of green liquid, the 'tonic'. Guinevere tried to resist, but the guards held her fast and he held her nose and made her drink it. She had to sit for a few moments when he was finished. Malina rubbed her shoulders while she tried to gathered herself. She felt slightly disoriented, and annoyed. While she sat there Malina kept going on about how Melwas was a great man. And what frightened her was that after a few minutes, she almost believed it.

ooOOoOOoo

Arthur was going stir crazy. Merlin finally woke up near dawn, but he was too weak to do anything except walk back to his chambers. Gaius promised to help him regain his strength so they could try the spell again. But the time could not come fast enough for Arthur. He paced his room all morning as he imagined that she was in a dark and dingy cell. He hoped it was at least clean and that they were feeding her. He hoped she was Ok, and that she wasn't in fear. His greatest wish was that she wasn't being tortured.

It would be days before the first of the team of spies reported anything. He needed to do something, anything to take his mind off of his thoughts. He knew his army would need to march when she was found, so he began training hard with the soldiers. By the end of the sessions they were bruised, battered and hoping to go into battle soon so they wouldn't have to face their king again.

ooOOoOOoo

After her time outside, Guinevere was escorted to Melwas' dining chamber. This was the first time today that Malina was not at her side. Melwas keep talking to her about crazy things, details and facts that didn't make any sense. How Arthur was a bad person and how much she was loved and wanted in Glastonia. It was at that moment that she actually preferred him to droll on about his day. Then she had an idea.

"Enough about those other things." She said as she smiled. "What did you do today?"

He returned her smile. "I had to work with our Captain of the guard to sure up your security. After all, this is your home Guinevere. You are loved and wanted here…"

When Guinevere was returned to her chambers that night she saw a change that had taken place in her chambers. Along the far wall was a small bed, it seemed that she literally would not be left alone for a moment.

After Malina helped her change for bed she lie down for the night and she listened as Malina very quietly prepared herself for bed as well. Her mind began to wander as she drifted off to sleep. She couldn't believe she didn't escape. She hoped a new escape idea would come into her head. Perhaps she could befriend someone who could get a word back to Arthur. But she still didn't know many people here, and those that she did know, she didn't trust. And it seemed she would never get the opportunity to speak privately with anyone anyway. She missed Arthur, too bad he didn't treat her better. She gasped as she sat up. Malina was by her side in an instant.

"Are you alright your highness?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I… I just need a little water."

"Of course. I'll be right back."

She couldn't believe such a thought had entered her mind. Being here was starting to get to her. She had to escape soon before Melwas' lies twisted her mind.

In the morning she returned to Melwas with her guard up. Malina had lies to share with her as she was helping her get dressed, but she was easy to take care of. She simply ordered Malina to stop talking to her. She tried the same thing on Melwas, but he just smiled as he ignored her request and continued speaking.

After they finished eating breakfast Sumner and Malina arrived with the drink again, her 'tonic'. She saw it in Sumner's hand. She rose from the table and backed away from the pair.

"Please be calm my dear Guinevere. This is for your own good. No one here intends you any harm."

Guinevere just looked at Melwas and set her jaw with determination. She may not be able to fight them off, but she was not going to make this easy. What scared her was not that they were going to make her drink the tonic again, but that a part of her wanted to drink it. That part wanted to taste the uniquely distinct sweet flavor… she craved it on some level. But she knew it was wrong. If Melwas wanted her to have it, then it must not be good. But Melwas was such a good man. The anguish showed on her face as she recognized another foreign thought that randomly popped into her head.

"Be calm Guinevere."

By this time Sumner was close. Melwas tried to subdue her by throwing his arms around her, preventing her from blocking them with her arms. She kicked Melwas in the ankle as hard as she could. He roared in pain as he released her.

"Guards!" he screamed. As he limped away from her.

Melwas' eyes went wide as the guards ran in aggressively towards the Queen. "Stop! I don't her harmed. Subdue her without hurting her, and help Sumner give her the potion."

The guards completed a circle around her. One grabbed her while the other helped Sumner administer the liquid. Guinevere slumped slowly into one of the guard's arms. He placed her on a small bench against the wall. The room was spinning. Malina was there cradling her in her arms as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Melwas just stood looking sadly at her. He wished this method wasn't necessary, but she had to learn that being here in Glastonia was best for her. It was for her own good.

"Now sire" reminded Sumner gently.

"Right. Get me a chair."

Melwas sat down by the slumped crying woman. She looked up at her captor.

"Please. Leave me alone" she whispered.

"You are loved and wanted here Guinevere. You are the Queen of Glastonia. You were treated poorly in…"

Guinevere sat there in the arms of her maid trying to block his voice out. And every second he droned on, she found herself drawn in. After all, he was so kind to her, because she was loved and wanted here.

ooOOoOOoo

Gaius heard the heavy footsteps outside of his door. The old physician just sighed. The door opened and there was his King. This was the fifth time he came by today.

"How is he Gaius?"

"He's about the same Sire. A bit stronger, but he's not ready yet."

"When do you think…"

"Sire, I'm sorry. I cannot predict when his strength will return. All I can do is nurse him until he is strong again."

"Please, do what you can Gaius."

"I am Arthur. Believe me, I am."

ooOOoOOoo

That night Guinevere lay in bed finally alone with her thoughts. Another random negative thought entered her head again about Arthur and Camelot. It surfaced completely on its own, she wasn't even thinking about Arthur at that moment. It didn't make sense to her that Melwas' words would change her thinking so easily. It was then that she realized what was happening to her. She realized it had to be the effect of the tonic, the drink that Melwas and his subjects were forcibly giving to her. The drink that even now she craved to taste.

She thought about it for a couple of hours and realized there was nothing she could do to stop them from making her drink it. They literally forced the drink down her throat. Her only weapon was to counter the effects as much as possible. They were twisting her mind. She thought about writing herself a note that she could read each day. Something to keep her grounded in the truth, but there was no where she could hide it. Malina would find the note and take it away from her.

She decided to focus on three simple truths or messages she could recite in her mind over and over. After a time she had three simple thoughts she would recite to herself all day long.

_Arthur loves me._

_The drink is bad. Fight them._

_Do not let Melwas touch you._

Hopefully she could hold onto these thoughts until Arthur found her. Because at this point, he was her only hope.

**A/N: Thank you for reading so far. As always your reviews and constructive criticisms are not only welcome, but encouraged.**


	6. Chapter 6 Desperate Times

**A/N: Thank you as always for the reviews. They keep me inspired. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

CHAPTER VI – Desperate Times

Guinevere had been in bed for about an hour. Malina waited until she knew the Queen was asleep. She quietly put on her robe and left her chambers. She arrived at Melwas' chambers. The king was awake and waiting for her report.

"Well?"

"She still fights the potions sire, but not as hard."

"Have you been speaking with her like I told you?" 

"Well… yes."

Melwas looked up "You hesitate."

"It's just that… my words upset her so. It just makes me wonder…"

"Wonder what Malina? Speak your mind."

"Well, maybe things weren't so bad in Camelot if she wants to go back there so badly. I mean why would she fight so hard?"

"I see." He replied as he began to write on a piece of parchment. "Tell me Malina, did you have lunch with Sumner today?"

"Yes."

"Listen carefully. You were not there in Camelot, you did not see what I saw, and you do not know the truth of the matter. Sometimes people like things that aren't good for them. You have to help her Malina. Help her understand that this is the best place for her."

"Yes sire, I apologize for doubting you."

"You are a faithful and valued servant Malina."

"Thank you Sire."

"I need you to take this note to Sumner."

"I shall do it first thing in the morning."

"No. He needs to read it now. Don't' slip it under the door, wake him and… wait to see if he sends a note in return."

"Yes Sire."

Malina bowed and left. Melwas just sighed in frustration. He was highly irritated. This situation with Guinevere was not coming together as easily as he planned, but the best things in life are often hard fought. And he would fight to have what he wanted.

Melwas lay down for a few hours. He woke and decided he wanted to look upon Guinevere as she slept again. He made the familiar journey to her chambers and saw the guards standing tall at their post. He was pleased. They bowed when he came near.

"Is Malina in there too?"

"Yes sire. She arrived a few minutes ago."

More than likely she wasn't asleep yet. He was the king and could do as he pleased, but he needed to make sure Malina was in line. His random presence in Guinevere's chambers could stir up seeds of doubt again. And right now he needed her, at least until Guinevere was ready.

He sighed as he walked back to his chambers. _'Someday'_ he thought to himself. _'Someday soon we will be together'_.

ooOOoOOoo

Arthur sat down in the chair in his chambers. One of his feet was tapping in nervous anticipation. Gaius stepped forward.

"Sire, before we begin, I must remind you that the connection can only be sustained for a few minutes this time."

"Yes, yes – I remember. Merlin can perform this more often if we don't stay under as long, I get it."

"Right, and…"

"Gaius, it's been four days. I just need to know that she's ok."

Gaius bowed his head. Arthur felt Merlin's fingers on his temples again. This time Arthur was surprised, he wasn't seeing a dark cell as he expected at all. His vision was full of sunshine. Guinevere was sitting in a lovely room, she was looking at a window from a distance.

He saw a maid walk near her, but Guinevere did not move, there was also a man there. Guinevere did not look into either of their faces.

"My Queen, it is time for your drink" said the female voice.

"No" said Guinevere weakly as she shook her head.

"But you like this drink, that's why you drink it twice a day" chimed in the male voice.

"I like it?"

"Yes, you do."

She sat still for a moment, Arthur wasn't sure, but he thought she was muttering to herself.

"No, I don't want to take it."

The man spoke up again. "Don't worry my Queen, we will help you."

"No. No."

He saw the woman disappear from view and the man then put a small jar up to her face. He saw the man's hand. Arthur realized he was holding her nose, forcing her to take the drink.

Guinevere coughed, then slumped back until she was lying down. Arthur now realized she had been sitting on a bed.

"There now, don't you feel better?" he heard the female voice ask.

Guinevere didn't answer.

"You are home my Queen. You were treated terribly in Camelot. You love being here." The man leaned down to be in Guinevere's line of sight.

"Repeat after me. I am home."

"_I am home"_ he heard Guinevere's hollow voice echo.

"I am loved and wanted here."

"_I am loved and wanted here."_

"I am the Queen of…"

Once again Arthur felt a shock as his vision suddenly shifted back to his own chambers. Arthur almost roared in disappointment. He couldn't be sure, but he thought the man was about to say the name of the kingdom. Just a few seconds more could have made all the difference.

Merlin's head was down and he was pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Sire, I warned you that Merlin would need to stop after a few minutes. He…"

"I know Gaius. I know. It's just that the person she was with, I think he was about to say where they were. At least I know she's Ok, but they're making her drink potions Gaius. I think the potions are meant to corrupt her mind. She is being prepared to become Queen of whatever kingdom she's in."

Gaius sighed as he looked down. "That's unfortunate. But at least you know she wasn't kidnapped by slavers or by someone who would use her as a bargaining chip. If they want her to be Queen she probably won't come to harm."

"You're right, that's something at least."

"I'll start looking into the types of potions that can cause such an effect. Merlin should be ready again this afternoon."

"Thank you Gaius."

"Sire" said Gaius as he bowed. He turned to Merlin "Come, I know you want to try again, but you need to regain strength first. Come back to your room."

"Sorry Arthur" said Merlin as he shuffled out behind Gaius.

"It's alright Merlin. I know you want her back as much as I. Just let me know when

you are ready to try again."

Over the course of the next week Merlin and Arthur used the spell three times per day. They kept trying, hoping they would happen upon that moment when Guinevere would finally be speaking with her captor, or looking at one of the banners of the kingdom. Arthur was able to find out that her maid was named Malina and that she was the primary person to provide the potions.

The man who made her the potions was a physician not a sorcerer. She had been given her own private garden in which to sit. And she was allowed to participate in the making of her own dresses with a seamstress. And that she seemed to have dinner at least most nights with the king, her captor. On the occasion they would catch them at dinner, she had not looked up at his face.

Two of the teams had reported back that they found nothing. So the were able to rule out Alined's kingdom, and Browin's kingdom. Arthur decided not to redeploy them. He felt his odds were better that he would find her with Merlin's help. And when he figured out where she was, he would need every man available. Knowing that she had been taken to become Queen of another land, meant that he would probably have to fight an army to get her back. He would need all of his men on hand for that.

ooOOoOOoo

Guinevere sat in her private garden. She appeared to be staring at a flower. In reality she was trying to put her thoughts together. She felt so confused. She was supposed to remember something, some words. She remembered reciting them earlier, but she could not remember them anymore. She ran her tongue over her lips as she remembered the taste of her morning drink. But wasn't it wrong, or something?

She sat and concentrated hard. The drink was bad. But it tasted so wonderful and made her feel good, so how could it be bad?

Then her mind found a thread of the other thought. _'Arthur_.' She pondered for a few minutes._ 'Arthur?' _There was something about him? She just couldn't quite capture it. Then it hit her._ 'I love Arthur?'_ It didn't make any sense. How could she love someone who treated her so badly?

Then there was a memory, a distant memory, almost like a dream. Her and Arthur together in a field near a lake. They were talking and laughing and holding hands. She commented on a flower he saw a few feet away. Arthur insisted on retrieving it for her. The problem was it was in the middle of a small marsh, but he managed to get the flower. He was practically covered in mud, but the flower was in tact. And the smile on his face when he handed it to her… somewhere in her heart she remembered that she was happy. Yes, happy with Arthur. She remembered she was losing herself.

The third thought came easily after that. _'Don't let Melwas touch you'_. She feared that she would never be able to hold onto three thoughts. She got them back this time, but she didn't know if she could do it again. There would be another delicious drink after dinner. But the drink was bad.

That afternoon in the garden she decided to let go of two of the thoughts. She would have a better chance if she held onto one thought. She sighed. The one thought she held onto was the one that was that wasn't directly addressed by her captors, at least not yet. So this thought didn't conflict as much with what she was being told to believe. "I'm sorry Arthur" she whispered. She looked at another flower and began to chant in her head, 'I will not let Melwas touch me', over and over again.

The thought was swimming in her mind when she sat down to have dinner with Melwas. He smiled as his Queen entered the room.

Guinevere sat down and took her seat. She was wearing her green dress, the one that Melwas favored on her. He found her graceful as she sat staring into nothing, her hands gently resting on the table. He smiled as he reached out to touch her face as he had tried before. But she pulled away from him. Undeterred he moved his hand to hold one of hers. Guinevere pulled her hand back as if she had been burned. She looked at Melwas with the first spark of any emotion he had seen from her in days. She was supposed to regain her emotional vigor eventually, but not like this.

"Give me your hand Guinevere."

"No."

"Give me…"

"No. You may never touch me." She said in a quiet, but very sharp and determined tone. She picked up her empty plate and tossed it at him. The flat side of the plate lightly it him in the chest. Melwas looked at her, his eyes wild with fury. Then she picked up her fork as if she would stab his hand if it came near her again. He stood up and turned away from her.

"Guards!"

The guards came running in. "Yes, your highness."

"Find Malina. Bring her here to sit with the Queen. Tell her to make sure she eats a proper meal."

"Yes Sire."

One guards stayed in the room to watch Guinevere as she resumed staring off into nothingness. Melwas made a beeline straight to Sumner's chambers.

He slammed the door to the physician's chambers. Sumner jumped when Melwas walked in. The herb he had been working with splashed onto the table.

"What's happened my lord?"

"She's been on the potion for nearly two weeks now. I tried to touch her hand just now and she attacked me like some wild banshee. What's going on? Why isn't it working?"

"Maybe she hates you" said Sumner under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just… thinking out loud. It is working my lord. Is she not under your control?"

"Yes, but not completely. I don't get it. It's not like we haven't done this before."

"True my Lord, by the circumstances in this case are different."

"How so?"

"You're not just changing her perspective like the others who received this potion, your trying to influence her emotional base. Evidently she is more attached to the king of Camelot than we thought. Don't worry, it is taking a while. But eventually she will embrace her new life. And when she does she will accept your view that you are her true love."

"I am her true love!"

"Of course sire."

"I was hoping we could marry in another week or so." He sighed. "It's alright. I can wait until she's ready. I have certain… expectations of her in our bed. But it won't happen if she's not a willing and enthusiastic participant."

"It will happen."

"Let's add a third potion each day. That should speed up the process."

"Sire, it could speed up the process, but I thought ultimately you want her to behave naturally."

"Yes, I do."

"If I increase her dosage too much it could have the opposite effect."

"Fine. We will try it your way. But if I cannot touch her at all in a week's time, then I want that dosage increased."

"Yes, sire, but I do have one idea."

"Speak."

"To help her get used to interacting with you physically, why don't you give her the potion yourself. Let her take it from your hand?"

"Is that wise? I want her to see me as her savior, not her aggressor."

"I think it will be fine. This morning when we brought it to her there was no resistance at all. I didn't even have to do anything. Malina held it out to her and she took it and drank it without hesitation. Now that she wants the potion, she can take it from you and she will see you as someone she trusts."

Melwas stood and pondered this for a bit then smiled. "Excellent idea Sumner. Where is her evening potion? I will be the one to give it to her after dinner."

Sumner walked over to a shelf that was covered with about thirty little jars of the green liquid. He handed one of them to his king.

"I can always count on you Sumner."

"Thank you my Lord. You also mentioned additional compensation for carrying this out for you." he said as he bowed.

"Quite right. And that will happen AFTER she has successfully taken on her role as my wife and the Queen of this land."

"Of course sire."

After Melwas left, he looked at the door that was left wide open by the retreating king.

"Clot pole!" he whispered under his breath as he closed the door so he could resume his latest experiment.

Melwas returned to his dining room looking triumphant. Malina got up and stood against the wall.

"She is almost done eating sire."

"Good." He sat in his seat and enjoyed his meal. When she was done, he called her name. It took her a moment or two to respond by turning her head. He held his hand open to her and the potion was sitting in his hand. He saw her eyes light up. Sumner was right, giving her the potion would no longer be a problem. He could see she wanted it, but she was hesitant. He knew she didn't want to take it from him.

"Want your drink now Guinevere?"

She nodded her head.

"It's alright, you can take it from me." He held his hand out further. "Take it from my hand Guinevere."

She looked at him warily, then quickly snatched the drink from his hand. Melwas smiled.

She slumped against the back of the chair. Then Melwas continued his nightly indoctrination.

ooOOoOOoo

A few days later… Merlin and Gaius arrived in Arthur's chambers for their nightly session. It should be almost time for dinner wherever Guinevere was. Hopefully she would look at her captor tonight.

When Arthur's vision shifted he was in the dining room with her captor. He saw a shift in the visual, quickly moving up and down. She was bowing her head to whoever it was.

"My Lord."

"My Queen."

They both sat down at the table. Guinevere began to eat her meal. Today instead of telling her things to repeat, he noted the person began to ask her questions. Arthur struggled to try and place the voice as he always did. But as hard as he tried, he could not place her captor. He knew he had heard it before, but he had to be sure before his army marched against the wrong kingdom.

"Where are you Guinevere?"

"I am home, where I am wanted and loved."

"Yes, I love you Guinevere."

Guinevere continued to eat. "Tell me you love me."

"I…" she paused for a moment and closed her mouth.

"Say it Guinevere."

Moments of silence went by. "You must tell me you love me Guinevere. Look at me. Look… at… me…"

The last vestige of her will was broken as Guinevere finally looked up at the man she dined with "I love you Melwas."

Arthur jumped out of the chair breaking the connection. For the first time it was Merlin who was jerked out of the connection. He stood there looking shocked.

"Did you find out?"

"Yes, she is with Melwas of Glastonia. Find Sir Leon, gather the knights so we can create a strategy. We ride at dawn!"

Merlin ran out of the room to carry out Arthur's commands, but Gaius stayed behind.

"Sire, I'm glad you are going to get her tomorrow. I know getting her back is your top priority, but if there is any way you can get a sample of the potion they have been giving her. Maybe speak with the physician and find out what's in it, it will help a great deal when she is returned."

"Yes, good thought. I will take care of it."

Arthur stood for a moment in his chambers to collect his thoughts. _'I love you Melwas?' _Those words coming from her lips was abhorrent to him. Melwas was going to pay for this and dearly.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. I'd love to hear from you. **

**Apologies to those of you who hoped Gwen and Arthur would reunite in this chapter. I'm not trying to drag this out; I just couldn't allow them to get together without sharing some of the key details in this chapter. Don't worry; they'll be together soon enough. **


	7. Chapter 7 Desperate Claims

CHAPTER VII: DESPERATE CLAIMS

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this. While I was editing, there was a section of this chapter that just didn't work, and I couldn't get it right. But I think this finally flows properly. Please read and review. And the next chapter will be up in a few days. **

The knights and select council members assembled in the meeting room. And as fortune would have it, another two teams returned that day, Elian's team and Gwain's team. They worked out their plan, and Arthur dispatched a messenger to leave immediately with a letter to Olaf explaining what was going on. They would need to cross his lands to get to Melwas. Last thing he wanted was a misunderstanding that he was marching on Olaf's kingdom.

The knights and soldiers were ordered to get a good night's sleep so they could leave at first light. The servants of the kingdom were up all night preparing rations, sharpening swords and doing whatever was necessary so they could march in the morning.

Arthur stayed in the council room a while longer speaking with Elian. He was desperate for the new details about the welfare of his sister. And Arthur patiently relayed nearly everything to him. He told Elian about the potions, but he didn't say exactly how bad it was.

Arthur started to walk back to his chambers, he walked quickly with a renewed purpose in his step. He was going to get his wife back. He heard someone running up behind him. It was Sir Leon, who had been waiting down the hall.

"My Lord, a word please?"

He turned "Of course Leon."

Leon hesitated for a second before speaking his mind. "May I speak as your friend?"

"Always. What is it Leon?"

"I didn't want to say anything in the council room. But you made it sound like you were planning to kill Melwas."

"Of course I am. My only decision right now is how much I'm going to make him suffer before I do it. At the moment I'm favoring the death of 1,000 cuts. I've heard it take days of excruciating pain to die, but I don't know if I want to take the time to stand there and cut him that many times."

"Uh… Right." Sir Leon cleared his throat. "Arthur I don't think that's the right decision. You are thinking like a vengeful husband, not like a king."

"Tread carefully" Arthur warned.

"What I mean is that… things are still unsettled with Cenred's kingdom. Glastonia is in the same area. There will be too much instability in the region. Based upon the last meeting of five kings I don't see how this will not eventually end up in a war over the unstable lands."

"So I will make it my priority to establish Melwas' successor. But I'll not leave that filthy dog alive. Not after what he's done."

"But it still leaves a thread of uncertainty in the kingdom. Arthur, all I ask is that you think about it."

"Duly noted. Now get some rest Leon."

In the morning the army left, as led by Arthur. They left a small contingent of men behind to guard the kingdom along with Sir Edwin. And so they proceeded for the two day journey to Melwas' kingdom. It was one of the few kingdom's that fell in the gaps in their search pattern.

Although Arthur's servant rode with them, it was Merlin who took position by his side. They continued on and only stopped when the horses needed a rest. They were making excellent time and would arrive ahead of schedule. That night Merlin worked the distance spell on Arthur again after they camped, but no new information was gained. Evidently she was sleeping.

During the second day of their journey they were interrupted. At first glance Arthur was concerned that his message had not arrived. They were met on their path by dozens of Olaf's men. When they came closer, Arthur was surprised to see that Olaf was with them.

He approached his friend alone.

"Greeting Olaf."

"Greetings Arthur."

"We desire safe passage through your lands."

"You shall have that and more. We received your messenger, he is lodging with us. We will join with you to get Queen Guinevere back. What Melwas has done is unthinkable. I knew he admired your wife, but there are some lines that you do not cross."

"We are honored that you would join us."

"I knew you would feel that way. Melwas is a devious man, when he sees us approach he may try to move her out of the city. In anticipation of our arrival, I sent men ahead to discretely guard all of his gates."

"Outstanding. I owe you a debt Olaf."

"You would do the same for me, I'm sure."

"That is assured. Let's ride. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get her back."

Now the procession continued at nearly double its strength. Arthur felt more confident, there was no way Melwas could withstand them. Olaf's tactics ensured that she would not be moved out of the city which was a comfort, but in the back of his mind he was concerned that Melwas would decide to bargain with her life or perhaps even kill her. The thought of either made his blood boil.

That morning everything was calm in Glastonia. No one had any idea that two army's lay just a few miles in the distance. Melwas was content. Things were going well with Guinevere, she had accepted all of his suggestions like they were the truth and she would pretty much follow all commands now. The most resistance she offered was you might have to repeat what you wanted more than twice.

His physician Sumner assured him that in time, she would begin to act naturally and would follow the routines without having to be told. Melwas had to admit he was anxious for more. He didn't want to marry her until she could stand before the court and say 'I will' without being prompted.

But his desire for her burned deeply. Even if he couldn't have the ceremony yet, perhaps he could visit her bed? He was certain he would not hear the sweet song of her ecstacy, but he didn't need to hear it the first time they were together, did he? The problem was she would still recoil strongly or completely move away when he tried to touch her, but at least she didn't try to hit him or stab him anymore. Now that she believed as he wanted he would have to start including touching in his next set of commands.

He was scheduled to have breakfast with one of the nobility, but he wanted to look at her. He sent word to Malina to bring Guinevere to him for breakfast. He would meet with Lord Carrington later. Not long after Melwas received a report from the lookout at the eastern tower.

Malina had not been expecting the request for breakfast, so she was buzzing around the room trying to get her mistress ready early. Guinevere was almost oblivious to the activity around her. She spent all day, every day concentrating on one thought. The thing she could never let herself forget. _'Don't let men touch you.'_ Her mind could no longer hold onto _'Don't let Melwas touch you'_, it conflicted too much with the wonderful things she had been told about him. And so it became ALL men. _'Don't let men touch you'. _

Malina had just gotten her dress on her when Sumner showed up in the midst to bring her potion.

"Potions already? It's not time yet."

"How has she been? Did she give you any trouble?"

"None. Why are you so agitated Sumner?"

"I think we have trouble."

He handed two bottles to Malina who in turn gave one to Guinevere who drank it without question. She actually asked for her drink now if it was late. The calendula flowers he added helped boost the addictive effect.

"Two bottles?"

"Yes. Give her the second dose and look out the window. They are quite far in the distance but you can see the red banners, it looks like an army from Camelot is on its way. We're not sure, but it looks like there is a second army with them. Those purple banners must be from Olaf's kingdom. At this rate, they will be here by mid day."

"Is he coming to make amends for how he has treated our Queen?"

Sumner just pursed his lips. "No. He's coming to take her back. And by the number of men with him, he means to do this by force if necessary."

"But everyone is walking around normally. We have to fight. Why isn't the army gathering?"

"Because we're not going to fight them."

"You mean were going to let them take her and slaughter us?"

"No." Sumner hesitated for a moment. "Melwas knows the measure of the king of Camelot. He will not attack the city unless provoked. Then he said the best way to withstand a bear attack is to lay down and play dead."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to. If it really is them, we just need her to speak to them, play her part if you will. And giving her two doses ensures that she will do a good job. She must convince them that she wants to be here, then they will leave us in peace."

"What does the king think about that?"

"This is his plan. Camelot has the mightiest army and now they are supplemented by a second. If we go to war for her, Glastonia can not win. But we can be victorious if they willingly leave her behind. We will have nothing to fear in the future, and everyone will live on both sides."

"Should I still bring her to the dining hall?"

"No, that won't be necessary." Malina and Sumner turned to the door. They both bowed before King Melwas.

"Malina, fetch us something that we can eat in here. I need to speak with Guinevere before the army from Camelot shows up."

Melwas turned to Sumner "Do you really believe this will work?"

"I believe she will only accept suggestions from you and Malina now. She seems to have embraced that Arthur and Camelot are her enemies. But this will be the first time she's seen him. I wish we had had another week with her."

"I'm sure this will work out. She is fated to be with me, so it has to work out." Melwas nodded his head in confidence. "And what of the 'special' potion you concocted?"

Sumner hesitated "It's ready… but we've never tried it before. I don't know if I it will work. It's so potent, it could even kill him."

"Then Arthur will be our first test. And if it kills him… so be it."

Melwas turned to Guinevere and began to reinforce what she believed. He also gave her a short script to recite.

When Malina returned Guinevere was sitting in her chair at her breakfast table. Melwas was sitting in the opposite chair. Malina carefully placed the food before them all. Then she grabbed the hair brush and began to brush Guinevere's hair.

"Again" said Melwas.

"I love Glastonia. I want to stay here and be its Queen. I was unhappy in Camelot, neglected. King Melwas rescued me. I love Melwas."

"Very good. Eat."

They began to eat as Malina continued to brush her hair and arrange it. Melwas looked at Guinevere and smiled. He looked up at Malina. "Have one of the guards pick the wildflowers she likes in her hair. It will make her seem more at home."

"Yes Sire."

When the joint armies arrived at the main gate of Glastonia Arthur was surprised to say the least. You would think that two armies showing up and their gate was the norm around here. The gate was wide open and they were met with a smiling, friendly faces. They approached cautiously looking for an ambush, but there was none. They didn't even see guards at the gate only curious looking townsfolk. As they grew closer a lone guard with a big smile came up to them.

"Greetings, I am Captain Bennett. How may I be of assistance to you?"

Arthur replied "We would like an audience with Melwas immediately. Tell him King Arthur is here."

"May I inquire the nature of this visit?"

"He knows why I'm here."

Bennett bowed. "As you wish Sire, please follow me. Meanwhile your men are welcome to take rest within the city walls as long as they do so peacefully."

Arthur looked over at Olaf who nodded. As they dismounted he leaned over to Arthur "I will keep careful watch. We are here if you need us."

A large portion of the join army poured into the city. The rest took up position around the main gate. They made no aggressive moves, but they were prepared for anything.

Arthur marched on behind the Captain with Merlin, Elian, Gwain, Leon and a few other knights. They were led through the castle to a room, upon entrance they found Melwas who appeared to be in a council meeting. As they entered he looked up and smiled innocently and then dispersed the council meeting. Most of the members remained, curious as to why the king of Camelot was here.

"Arthur, to what do I owe this honor?"

Arthur gritted his teeth and swallowed. He needed to play along to ensure he could get Guinevere unharmed as well as get to the physician.

"First, I have a request. If you could summon your court physician it would be appreciated. There is a minor matter that needs to be looked at."

"Well I could have the person in question escorted to his chambers, where he has all the proper remedies."

"That would be fine." Arthur nodded to Gwain. He turned and left with the guard.

"Now, what would bring you and your men to my humble kingdom?"

"Stuff it Melwas, you know why I'm here. You have my wife."

Melwas merely pursed his lips. "I will forgive your insolence Arthur simply because I know that you are young and that the young don't always adhere to temperance. As for your accusation, yes Guinevere is here. However you imply that I'm holding her against her will."

"What are you playing at? You kidnapped her in the middle of the night and you've been keeping her here as a hostage."

There were gasps coming from around the room.

"Now. Now. Let's keep this civilized. There is no need for accusations. She is not a hostage, not at all. The two of us had great conversation when I visited your kingdom a few months ago. She expressed the troubles she was going through, and I decided to help her. She wants to be here."

"Then let me hear this from her own lips."

"As you wish" said Melwas smugly.

He told Captain Bennett to go bring forth the Queen. Bennett walked across the hall where Guinevere sat with Malina.

"Why don't we share a drink while we wait?" Melwas pulled out a pitcher and two cups from under the table. He poured the cups, but Arthur ignored him.

"Come my Queen" said Bennett, and Guinevere rose and obediently followed him.

Melwas was about to press the issue, but the door to the council room opened. Arthur's heart was beating a mile a minute. He knew she was under the influence of a potion, but it still didn't prepare him for the reality. She walked into the room and she didn't even seem to recognize him. Her eyes were vacant as she stepped into the room and stood next to Melwas.

"Gwen?" Elian said as she walked by, but she completely ignored him.

"Greetings Guinevere" said Melwas as she took her place by his side.

"Greetings Melwas" replied Guinevere, her voice was animated, but there was a hollow quality to her voice.

"I've had enough of this Melwas, I know you've been giving her potions to confuse her mind."

"I've done no such thing. She can tell you for herself why she is here. Tell them Guinevere."

She recited her lines perfectly, but without much passion. "I love Glastonia. I want to stay here and be its Queen. I was unhappy in Camelot, neglected. King Melwas rescued me. I love Melwas."

Arthur drew his sword "Melwas, you…"

At that moment the door opened again. This time it was Gwain along with Sumner. Sumner looked scared. Gwain stepped forward and pulled a sack from under his cloak. "My Lord, in this bag are bottles of the potion he's been giving to Queen Guinevere."

"What is the meaning of this!" called out one of the council members.

Arthur looked at the parchments and ink that were on the table, the he pointed his sword towards the physician. "Right now, you will list the ingredients of this potion on one of those parchments along with the antidote."

Without a further word the physician started to write with trembling hands. Arthur took an aggressive step forward towards Melwas and was stopped in his tracks when Guinevere stepped forward and moved in front of Melwas, to shield him. "I love Melwas. Please leave us in peace" she spoke.

Arthur had reached his breaking point, he reached forward and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him. She screamed and pushed against him while she called for Melwas. Melwas stood there in shock, completely surprised that Arthur didn't believe her.

Merlin stepped in and said a simple spell and Guinevere went limp. "I'm so sorry my love" Arthur whispered to her. He looked back at Elian who took his sister and cradled her limp body in his arms. He carried his sister out of the council room. Gwain and Merlin followed with the parchment and the potions. Sumner stood by the wall, a trembling mass of fear. He thought Arthur looked like a wrathful god that was about to destroy them all with only his will.

Once she was in her brother's arms Melwas looked on in disbelief and then he seemed to snap. He completely disregarded Arthur. "No. NO! Give her back to me." He tried to run past Arthur to her retreating form.

"Nooooooo" he cried out like he had just been wounded.

"Guinevere is my wife and the Queen of Camelot. You desecrated my kingdom when you came in like a pack of thieves and stole her in the middle of the night."

There were murmurs around the room from some of the council members as they whispered to each other. They had believed Melwas' story about her being abused and rescued from Camelot. That she was in Glastonia willingly.

"Please don't take her." Melwas' eyes began to well with unshed tears. "Listen, have a drink with me. And while we drink we can talk this over."

"Get your sword."

"Please. Please. I'm begging you." Melwas picked up the cup with a shaky hand. "Look, all we need to do is discuss this like men, like the leaders we are." He held his hand out to Arthur to take the cup.

Arthur took the cup from Melwas and threw the contents in his face. There were more gasps from around the room. "I wouldn't drink anything served by you. Now get your sword, you coward."

"I'll give you anything."

"All I want is your head mounted on a stick."

"My lord…" came Leon's quiet voice in the room.

"Go outside and help Elian. See if you can find a horse and cart so we can take her out of here comfortably."

Leon looked at Arthur with pleading eyes for a moment. Then he simply bowed his head. "Yes my Lord." Then he walked out.

Melwas was on his knees. The tears falling down his already wet cheeks, making lines in the green residue on his face.

"Get your sword."

"You can have anything you want. You wish land? Riches? Our allegiance? Tell me what will satisfy you?"

"You think any of that will make me spare your life?"

"No. These are in exchange for Guinevere. Please just leave her here. Anything you want is yours."

"What?"

"Anything, name it. Please."

"Get your sword" yelled Arthur. He held up is sword overhead.

"Go ahead. If you won't leave her, then go ahead and kill me."

"What?"

Melwas sat up on his knees. He walked on his knees to Arthur. "If you won't let her stay then kill me."

"You're mad" said Arthur as he took a step back from the man. Melwas' asking for death made him take pause.

"KILL ME!" he shouted through his sobs.

Arthur just looked at him in disgust. He was about to walk away, but there was one question in the back of his mind. One thing he had to know. "Did you lay with my wife?"

"Please just leave her."

"Did you lay with my wife?" asked Arthur in a far more menacing tone.

Melwas looked towards the door regretfully "No, I didn't."

"Stop crying over her. She's my wife, not yours."

"But she's meant to be with me. She loves me, you heard her speak it with your own ears."

"Melwas, you are a sick man and desperately in need of help. If you attempt anything like this again I will take it not as the personal act of a mad man, but as an act of war. I will come back here and destroy this city, Glastonia will fall." He looked around the room at the terrified faces of the council members to make sure they understood. "Having two unstable, leaderless kingdoms will not help anyone. It is only for that reason you live. You want a wife, look amongst your own maids, I'm sure you'll find someone."

"But I need Guinevere. Please just give her back." Arthur lost the last of his resolve; he punched Melwas in the face. He just fell over still crying. "Please, just give her back."

With his nerves frayed and his patience at and end Arthur kicked the crying man. Then he continued to kick him, again and again, grunting as weeks of frustration manifested itself. Melwas just continued to lay there and beg for her. When Arthur was able to get himself back under control he started to walk away. Melwas pulled up on his knees and grabbed Arthur's cloak. Arthur turned and finally ended it when he hit him in the head with the hilt of his sword. Melwas was knocked out cold.

The room went silent as Melwas' sobs finally ended.

Arthur and his men turned and walked out. Guinevere was lying in the back of a horse drawn card and waiting for them in the court yard. They were met with no interference at all. Arthur looked upon her sleeping form, and then he looked up and saw some of the council members peering down at them. They were lucky there were all spineless cowards. Had anyone dared even think of raising a hand to him, he would have slaughtered them all with the mood he was in.

The light was starting to fade by the time everyone re-assembled. They should have camped for the night at Glastonia's gate, but Arthur didn't care. He wanted to put as much distance between Guinevere and Glastonia as possible.

As they mounted up their horses and pulled out Arthur saw Leon looking at him. The question he would not speak was in his eyes.

"Yes, that pathetic piece of filth is still alive." His mind traveled back to the sight Melwas was. He was beaten, bloody, broken and humiliated. But he was still alive.

**A/N: So our favorite couple is finally reunited. But of course the story doesn't end there. I hope you enjoyed it; the next chapter will be up in a few days. Your comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome. **

11


	8. Desperation of a Husband

CHAPTER VIII - DESPERATION OF A HUSBAND

**A/N: Thank you all for your comments. Believe me I truly value the fact that you took the time to write. **

**There is one that I chose to address here since I cannot respond to the reviewer directly. I was accused, in a friendly manner, of not researching the proper spelling of the characters names. However the assumption of the reviewer was incorrect. I did do the research and depending on your source, the spelling of the names will change. So I decided to follow the spellings as used on the official BBC website for Merlin. So they are now and shall remain Elian and Gwain. If the website is changed I will change with it for future stories. But thank you for the criticism – constructive criticism makes for a better writer. **

**So, please enjoy the story. And your comments and constructive criticisms as always are very much welcome.**

They were able to make it several miles from Glastonia before the lack of light forced the armies to stop for the night. Merlin's magic was powerful and Guinevere did not stir. Merlin informed Arthur that she would probably not wake until morning. Arthur wanted to do nothing more than lay down in the cart with Guinevere, but if he did, he would not separate from her easily, and he had a job to do. He had to get her home.

He stood along side the cart and ran a finger along her face from her temple, along her cheek to touch her cute little mole, over her nose, across her lips and down to her chin. He enjoyed how peaceful she looked. He would be with her soon enough, he just had to be patient. His man servant came by and Arthur ordered him to find extra blankets for her. He remained by her side until she was snugly tucked in.

He sat with Olaf around the fire and he relayed everything that happened to him during his 'meeting' with Melwas. It was then that he realized that Olaf's motives weren't entirely self-sacrificing. He did believe that he genuinely wanted to free Guinevere, but he recognized something that Olaf was trying to hide. Arthur realized that Olaf would have taken over Melwas' kingdom and added it to his own.

But then it left a situation like with Cenred's kingdom. Other kings would have challenged him and wanted to claim part of the spoils as well. Sir Leon had been right, there would have been war. And after his assistance with Guinevere, Camelot would have to join the war to support Olaf. That night Arthur knew he had made the right decision by leaving Melwas alive.

As night descended, the men began to bunk down for sleep. Arthur pulled Sir Leon to the side.

"I wanted to acknowledge your wise council on how to deal with Melwas."

"Thank you Sire."

Arthur nodded. "There's one more thing I need from you. I'm anxious to get Guinevere back to Camelot. Moving with this many men will take another day and a half, possibly two. If I take Guinevere and a small contingent we can make it back to Camelot by nightfall."

"Arthur, we're too far away. I don't think it's possible."

"It is. We will leave before first light. All parties will be on horses. Minimal breaks, and we can make it back to Camelot by nightfall. So I will need you to stay with the army and lead them back to Camelot for me."

"Of course. I will do anything to help."

"I knew I could count on you. I've already bid my farewell to Olaf as we should be gone before you or they even wake."

"Safe travels Arthur. We will not be far behind you. I hope Gaius can help her."

"I have confidence. I just have to get her home."

ooOoOoOoo

Arthur couldn't sleep for more than 20 minutes or so at a time. He would periodically get up and look in the cart to see her sleeping safe and sound. So a few hours before even the hint of first light, he woke his men. The ten of them groggily, but quickly packed up their belongings and saddled their horses and headed to Camelot. Around dawn Guinevere woke. She opened her eyes and looked around.

She should have been concerned that she wasn't lying in a bed, or wasn't in familiar surroundings. The only thought on her mind was a particular thirst - a thirst that was brought on by the absence of her after dinner potion. The fact that there was no dinner was of no consequence to her.

Arthur had ridden up ahead with Percival to ensure their path was clear of bandits. So he was no where near the cart. She sat up and looked around. It was Merlin that saw her first. He knew she wasn't herself, but the look on her face, he couldn't describe it, but he found it upsetting all the same.

"Gwen? Are you alright? Are you hungry?"

She looked at him suspiciously then answered "I'm thirsty. Where is Malina, I need my drink."

Merlin recognized the name. Arthur had learned it was the name of her maid during one of their sessions under the 'two souls' spell.

"I'm sorry Malina is not here. We have sent ahead for Art…"

"No! I need my drink. I have to find her." She looked around frantically.

Gwain looked at him. "Maybe we should give her one of the bottles?"

"Well…" Merlin started to answer.

"You have my drink. Give it to me. Give it to me."

Gwain quickly reached into the bag and handed a bottle to the frantic woman. She drank it down quickly. Just as she finished it her cart hit a rock and was jostled. She fell back flat into the cart, otherwise they might have noticed her swoon. She lay in the cart staring up into sky.

Merlin became very concerned about her state, thinking perhaps she was sick or hurt. "Stop the cart." He jumped off of his horse. "Gwen...?"

"Maybe we should leave her alone?" cautioned Gwain.

"No Gwain, look at her."

Merlin went to place his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She came out of her stupor, and she pulled away from him almost violently and scooted to the other side of the cart.

Thinking that she was just startled he tried again.

"Gwen it's me. I'm one of your closest friends. Don't you recognize me… perhaps just a little?" He smiled as he extended his hands towards her in a gesture of friendship.

Her eyes went wide and she moved to jump out of the cart. Her reactions were pretty quick, she would have made it if she weren't hampered by the blankets. Merlin waved his hand and she fell back into a deep sleep. Merlin was stunned. He rearranged her back in the cart the way she was.

Arthur rode up just as he had tucked the blankets around her.

"What's going on? Edwin said she was awake."

"She was. I had to put her back to sleep" said Merlin somberly.

Arthur stiffened for a moment, and then nodded his head in understanding. "Let's get moving. We need to get her home so we can put this nightmare behind us."

Arthur rode ahead as they continued on. Merlin still looked shaken as he looked down into the cart.

"I can't believe that just happened."

"Well, I tried to warn…"

"Don't say it Gwain. Just don't." Gwain held his hands up in surrender.

They rode hard that day, and fortunately the journey was uneventful. When they crossed the threshold of the gates of the citadel in Camelot, Arthur gave a sigh of relief. Guinevere was home, after being away for so long she was finally home. He picked her up out of the cart and carried her back to where she belonged.

Her two maids Vala and Hortense as well as Gaius were waiting in the royal chambers. Gwain, Elian and Merlin followed behind. Gwain carried the samples from Glastonia's physician as well as the notes he wrote.

Arthur proceeded to explain to Gaius what transpired and what she was like in Glastonia. This helped her two maids understand just how delicate the situation was.

Gaius opened the parchment and began to read through it.

"Is her antidote difficult? Can you make it by morning?"

Gaius pursed his lips as he looked at his young sire. "I take it you didn't read this?"

Arthur's head popped up sharply. There was almost a threatening tone in his voice, as he hoped it would not be bad news like it was all gibberish. "No, why?"

"There is no antidote."

"You mean it's not on there? I told him to write it. I'm going back to Glastonia to…"

"Arthur. He wrote the word 'antidote' and next to it he wrote 'none'. I need to examine these ingredients, but there may not be an antidote."

"Damn. You can still help her, can't you?"

"I have samples of the potion, so that will help considerably. But I do wonder if I can trust any of the information he wrote down. I will need to research each ingredient and determine if he was telling the truth. It will take some time."

"Then you need to get started."

"Right away, Sire."

Gaius left the room first, to start examining the potions in the jars and to read over the physician's notes. He would report back as soon as he had the best remedy.

Merlin said another spell and that ensured she would sleep through the night. Elian kissed his sister on the cheek and then retired along with Gwain and Merlin. It had been a long journey for them all, everyone just needed some rest. But Arthur could not rest.

He ordered the maids to change her out of the gown, clean her body with a cloth and to put fresh bedclothes on her.

Arthur's man servant helped him out of his armor and chain mail. He was wearing a simple pant and tunic to walk around in. He saw Hortense put the yellow gown in the laundry basket.

"Hortense."

"Yes, your highness."

"Burn that garment and everything else that was on her. I want no remembrance from that wretched place."

"Yes my Lord."

Vala watched the other maid gather the articles of clothing. She thought it was such a waste, it was a fine garment. Although as a servant it wasn't appropriate for her to wear such a dress there were many noblewomen who would have loved to have worn it. But she did not voice her opinion. It was easy to see the distress on the king, and she would not add to it.

After they all left, Arthur crawled into bed. He stared at her for awhile under the dim light of the candle by his bedside. Eventually he blew it out. He leaned over and kissed her unresponsive lips, and then wrapped himself around her. He buried his face in her hair, and next nuzzled against the soft hollow of her neck. He listened to the soft even sounds of her breath and between that and the warmth of her body he fell off into a deep peaceful sleep. He didn't think about tomorrow, right now he was just so grateful she was home.

ooOOoOOoo

Arthur was awoken at first light to hear soft grunting and to feel scratching and pulling at his arms. It was Guinevere; she was awake and trying to break free of his embrace.

"Guinevere" he said trying to get her to come to reason.

When she turned her head and looked at him she became enraged "Let me go, keep away from me."

He released her, thinking it might calm her down. She promptly got up and ran across the room. "Don't touch me. Never touch me."

He got up and slowly approached her. He stopped a few feet away from her. "Guinevere, it's me Arthur. Your husband."

She looked at him, but Arthur did not see understanding in her eyes. She repeated the script taught to her by Melwas. "Arthur neglected me, Arthur left me alone, he abandoned me."

"No, I was on a mission. I was coming back to you. I love you."

Her eyes flickered and she looked confused. She put her hands over her ears. "NOOOO!" she screamed. Then she repeated the words from Melwas' council chambers. "I love Glastonia. I want to stay here and be its Queen. I was unhappy in Camelot, neglected. King Melwas rescued me. I love Melwas."

Arthur heard the door open, it was the guards. "Can we be of assistance Sire?"

"Yes, get me Gaius." After the guards left then he called over his shoulder "And Merlin!"

He softened his tone as he spoke to her "please calm down Guinevere. I won't harm you. I could never harm you."

"Liar. Take me to Melwas."

"I can't do that Guinevere. You're home now."

She paused and looked at him. "This is Glastonia?"

Arthur just wanted her to calm down. "Yes" he said, his voice thick with emotion. She visibly relaxed.

"Where is Malina? I'm thirsty. I need my drink."

"It's coming. Come sit down and wait" he stepped back and motioned for her to sit on the couch.

She sat down and stared at the floor. Arthur sighed; he just hoped that Gaius would arrive soon and with good news.

"You must be starving." He grabbed an apple off of the table, but when he brought it near to her, she shied away from him moving to the other side of the couch. He moved away from her and grabbed the entire tray and slowly placed it on the table near her, then he back away.

"Will you please eat something?"

She eventually reached out and grabbed and apple. She quietly sat there eating. Both of her maids arrived. They were surprised to find their king standing there, he looked a bit out of sorts. They bowed. And picking up on the strange tension in the room they remained quiet, cautiously moving about.

Hortense began to put their breakfast on one of the tables while Vala brought an empty plate to her Queen for the remains of the apple.

"Good Morning my Queen."

Guinevere looked at her, but there was no recognition in her eyes. "Did Malina send you? Do you have my drink?"

Vala looked at Arthur, he nodded his head for her to answer. "I'm afraid I don't have your drink."

Guinevere just looked away. Vala was disconcerted seeing her friend sitting there, and yet it was as if her friend was not there. "Don't you know me at all?" Guinevere just stared at her. Arthur just cleared his throat. Vala stopped trying to engage her. "I'll bring her more food."

Vala prepared a plate for her while Hortense began to pick out her clothes for the day. Arthur observed that Guinevere didn't know her maids, but she didn't shy away from them either. It was odd, but he was too preoccupied to consider why.

A few minutes later Gaius entered the room with Merlin behind him.

"I'm sorry to disturb your research Gaius, but she woke up and was acting irrational."

"It's fine Sire. I was going to come see you soon anyway. There is more research to be done, but I do have an update."

"Good. You have an antidote?"

"I'm afraid not. There is no easy solution here. I looked over his list of ingredients and I've been able to verify most of them through my experiments. There are still four that I need to verify. However, one of them is a particular herb that causes the person to become addicted to it, and there is no antidote that can counteract it. It looks like the physician was telling the truth."

"What do we do to help her if there is no antidote?"

"There are two courses of action available to us. The first is that we continue to give her the potion. I should be able to create more as needed. And we dilute the formula each day less and less until she is free of the substance. But what would be required is speaking with her, and telling her over and over again about her life here until she accepts it and embraces it."

"I hope your other suggestion is better."

"The other option is to stop giving her the potion immediately. It will cut her recovery time significantly, however she will go through a painful withdrawal period. Vomiting, shakes, possibly pain."

Both of the options were horrible. "She's been through enough already. Let us wean her off of the potion day by day."

"As you wish. Just so you understand how it works, she is most open to suggestion immediately after she takes the potion. She should be told simple messages over and over again. A side effect of another ingredient in the potion is that it affects the memory. So if told a story, she probably will not remember it."

"Understood. Is there another side effect from those potions, something that might make her repel human contact? Not want to be touched?"

"That's an odd side effect."

"Yes. She was like that on the way home, remember I told you?" chimed in Merlin. "It was the brief time that she was awake. We couldn't get anywhere near her."

Gaius pursed his lips as he thought "I've never heard of such a side effect."

"Look" said Merlin.

It was Vala. Some of the tea she poured had gotten on Guinevere. Vala was kneeling next to her wiping the liquid from her bed clothes and off of her hands.

Gaius spoke first "Well Vala is touching her, so…"

"Wait, I think I've got it." Both men turned to look at Merlin. "I think it's just men."

Arthur just frowned "How can a potion do such a thing?"

"It can't" said Gaius.

"That's right, it can't. But Gwen can?"

Arthur's interest was piqued now "What do you mean?"

"Gwen is a fighter. I'd bet my life that when she couldn't physically stop them from giving her the potions, she devised this plan to protect herself."

Arthur just shook his head.

"Think about it. We know that Melwas wanted to make her his wife?"

"Yes."

"Well she probably knew that."

"Right. And how can she become his wife if he can't touch her?"

"Exactly. That's the answer, I'd bed my life on it. See, she was fighting for you Arthur, this whole time she's been fighting in her own way to get back to you."

"But that doesn't make sense. If that's the case, why can't I touch her now?"

"Don't know. Perhaps because… because… she doesn't remember you."

Arthur's head bowed.

"But she fought against him for you. And she's still fighting Arthur. She just doesn't understand that she can stop fighting now."

He looked over at his wife. Something like that was so much in her personality. "And I will fight for her."

Their conversation was broken when Guinevere asked Vala for a drink again.

Arthur looked at Gaius "She's already asked for the potion several times."

"I took the liberty of bringing a bottle, just in case you chose the first option."

"I appreciate that Gaius."

Gaius pulled two bottles out of his bag. One was empty, and one with the green liquid. He took the empty one and added a little bit of water. Then he poured some of the contents of the other bottle in. He gave it a good shake.

"You must decide which of her maids will take care of her. Who will be the key person to nurse her through this?"

Arthur looked at him incredulously "Neither of them. It will be me of course."

"Sire?"

"When I think back over my years, I've been hurt and wounded in so many ways. You were my physician, but she was always there to nurse me."

"She's nursed us all" chimed in Merlin.

Arthur nodded. "She has been there for me more times than I can count, I must be her nurse."

"But you can't even touch her. Besides you have a kingdom to run."

"True. I will utilize the maids to assist me with her physically and to take over when my duties demand. Otherwise I am her nurse."

"As you wish sire."

"And I will help too!"

"Thank you Merlin."

Meanwhile Arthur went near the couch where Guinevere sat. She looked so vulnerable. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her until she was her old self. But when he took a step near her, she looked up at him and drew away. He hated seeing her afraid of him.

Gaius turned around with the potion in his hand. Arthur motioned for him to give it to Guinevere. Gaius shook his head in return.

"If you are going to nurse her, you must speak with her. It is best the potion comes from you. Get her used to interacting with you and trusting you."

Arthur pursed his lips and took a deep breath. He still felt this was the right course of action, but having to be the one to give her the potion, he felt… almost like he was continuing Melwas' work. This time when he came near he held the bottle in front of him. She looked at him and then at the bottle. He held it out to her. She came near enough to him to snatch it from his hand and drank the potion down quickly. Then she slumped down.

Arthur looked at her with concern, and then he looked back at Gaius. "It's fine. From what I've read, it's the natural reaction."

Arthur watched her, his eyes almost welling up in tears.

"I know that this is difficult, but you must start giving her suggestions now."

Arthur merely stood there.

"Arthur, please. You must speak to her."

"What should I say?"

"How about, Camelot is your home?" offered Merlin.

Gaius nodded in approval.

Arthur knelt in her line of sight, but he did not come near her, he dared not touch her. He began to repeat one phrase over and over again just like he had heard the maid in Glastonia…

"Camelot is your home... Camelot is your home… Camelot is your home..."

**A/N: Thank you for reading this far. The next chapter will be up in a few days. Your comments and constructive criticisms are welcome.**

11


	9. Desperate Measures

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. We've been busy at work and I've been working extra hours so less time for editing. Also, I had a hard time with the chapter. Every time I read through it I made additions and revisions. I should probably have edited it again, but at some point you have to move on with the story. So please forgive me for any typos.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and comments thus far. I really appreciate them.**

CHAPTER IX – Desperate Measures

Arthur stood looking out of his window, it was raining. Guinevere had finally gone to sleep and he wanted nothing more than to get in the bed and curl up around her. But if he went anywhere near their bed she would wake up and try to get away from him. He looked at her sleeping form. Guinevere's body was home, but her mind… it felt like she was still in Glastonia.

It had been nearly two weeks and there was barely any progress. She was more lively, more animated, able to respond faster when spoken to, but she still asked for Melwas, Malina and occasionally Sumner. She still accused Arthur of abandoning her and being her enemy. But the only thing that seemed to really matter to her was that damn drink.

Arthur sighed as he laid down on the couch. He had barely slept over the last few days, he was so wrought with stress over Guinevere. He was so tired that when he laid down this night, between that and the steady sound of the rain beating against the window, he fell into a very deep, but still restless sleep.

Guinevere was awakened by the sound of his snoring. She licked her lips when a familiar thirst hit her. She wanted more of her drink, but that mean Arthur would never give her any extra. In Glastonia there was an abundance of her drink and it was better there. Arthur's drink left her wanting. Melwas and Malina always made sure she had what she needed. And in that brief moment she decided to go back to Glastonia, to get her drink.

She got up and walked towards the door, barefoot and in her bedclothes. She gently opened the door and looked out. The closest guards were down the hall and deeply engrossed in conversation. She walked out of the room and down the stairs careful to avoid all of the guards. She walked out of the castle into the rain. The streets of the lower town were completely empty, then she passed the front gate where the guards had long since sought shelter from the rain. She made her way across the clearing. She was heading towards the forest, she was heading to Glastonia. However with Guinevere's clouded mind things like what direction to travel, provisions or even a horse didn't occur to her. Because in reality she was heading in the direction of Alined's kingdom.

Arthur was writhing in his sleep when something woke him suddenly. He looked around the dark room and saw their bed was empty. He was immediately struck with fear. He called for the guards to ring the alarm. Arthur pulled on his boots. He didn't bother with socks or even a shirt, he bolted for the door. He didn't search his chambers; he just knew she wasn't there.

Sir Edwin was on duty that night. Arthur stopped long enough to tell Edwin to send out search parties and then he ran to the stables. The dogs would be useless in the rain, he and his men had to find her. Arthur should have waited for Merlin so he could use the 'two souls' spell, but he was so out of his mind. Did Melwas take her again? Was it someone else? Did she leave on her own – simply run away?

As Guinevere was walking through the field she heard the warning bell ring from the castle. Her heart started beating frantically. She remembered running through the forest before and the men that came after her. She remembered the fear, she remembered being grabbed, and hit. But she didn't remember that she had been running **to** Camelot. She starting running in panic and fear. Arthur and his men were coming to hurt her again.

Arthur jumped on his horse just as the last buckle was on the saddle. He took off, not even sure where he was going. He could hear his servant calling after to him to put on his armor or at least a shirt. Then he heard one of the knights calling after him to wait for one of the search parties. He ignored them all. His wife was gone and he was running on pure instinct.

He headed out of the city walls and towards the forest. There were several paths up ahead, but he just needed to forge ahead, not even think. Then he caught a glimpse of her white gown in the distance, she was almost to the forest. He kicked his horse to go faster. By the time he reached the edge of the forest she had already run in, but he couldn't take his horse in there in the dark with the rain. The beast would go lame for sure.

He jumped off the horse and ran in the direction he last saw her. For a moment he thought he lost her, the rain water clouded his eyes. But then he saw her movement in the distance between two trees. He adjusted his direction and ran at top speed. Random branches cut his exposed skin, but he didn't even feel it. Finally he was only inches from her. He reached forward and grabbed a hold of her gown.

Guinevere screamed as she struggled away from him. He caught a look at her face, she was terrified. He didn't want to upset her, but he could not let her go either. He caught hold of her arm, but her skin was slick from the rain. She managed to wrench her arm away from him, she tried to run but her bare feet slipped on a smooth rock and she fell head first into a tree. Arthur was able to prevent her from falling to the ground, but her head still made solid contact with the tree. She was out cold. He held her limp body to his, and for the first time since this ordeal started he broke down and cried. He cried like a little boy.

After several long minutes he had finally released weeks of tension and frustration. With his resolve strengthened he knew he could not give up on her, not now, not ever. After all it was his fault that they were in this situation. Guinevere's constant recitations had finally taken root in his mind. He had let her down, he had left her without strong protection. Melwas never should have been able to get to her. This was all his fault.

He whispered in her ear "I'm sorry."

He cradled her in his arms and carried her back to his horse to return to Camelot. The guards that had just started searching in his direction spotted their King and Queen. One man ran back to the castle to call off the search and alert Gaius. The others rode out to meet Arthur and escort them back. Arthur was grateful for the rain now, because no one could tell he had been crying.

Gaius and Merlin were waiting by the front door of Arthur's chambers. When Arthur arrived with Guinevere, Gaius opened the door and followed Arthur into his chambers.

"Sire, I asked Hortense to start a fire. You should lay her in front of the fire before she catches cold. We need to get you both dried off."

Hortense laid a blanket in front of the warm fire place.

"Place her here Sire" she said with a sympathetic smile. First Gaius bandaged the wound on her head and tended the other nicks and scratches she had gotten along the way. Then Hortense pulled the privacy partition over and removed Guinevere's wet clothing, dried her skin and dressed her in a fresh gown.

Hortense then knelt by her and began to dry her long curly hair with a towel. Arthur's servant handed him a fresh set of clothes and he ducked behind another partition to change out of his wet clothes.

When Arthur emerged he went straight to Gaius and pulled him aside. Merlin followed and began to put salve on the scratches on Arthur's arms, back and chest as the spoke.

"This isn't working Gaius. She's still so confused. She still thinks that Melwas is her savior and that I'm her enemy. And tonight I could have lost her. She would have died running around the woods like that, if I hadn't spotted her."

"Sire. I think there have been too many changes for her mind to comprehend. Melwas gave her thoughts and suggestions under the full power of the potion. We are trying to undo his work on less than half of a dose. I know this will be difficult, but at this time I recommend ceasing the potion completely."

"You said it would be painful for her."

"Yes, it will be. But her nightmare, and yours will end in a few days. At our present rate, she could be in this state for months."

Arthur stood thinking for a moment as he looked over at Guinevere lying on the blanket. The bruise from her fall was currently covered by a small bandage on her forehead. He observed the small cuts on her legs, feet and arms after running through the woods without protection. They were all shiny from the salve Gaius had placed on them. There was blood on the wet bed clothes.

"This situation is not healthy… for either of us. We will stop the potions immediately."

Merlin nodded "I think it's the right decision Arthur."

Gaius looked meaningfully at them both "Then I suggest we all rest well for the balance of the night. It will be a rough day tomorrow."

"Thanks Gaius. I'll see you in the morning."

Gaius bowed, then turned and left.

Arthur then turned to his servant. "Find Sir Leon and tell him to have two men posted outside both entrances to my chambers. My doors should be guarded 24 hours until I say otherwise. There will be a heavy price if she escapes this room again."

"Yes, Sire" he bowed and left.

Merlin turned to his friend "you know if there's anything…"

"I know Merlin. You've been there for us every step of the way."

"Yeah, but I wish…" Merlin's voice trailed off.

"Me too. But magic doesn't solve everything."

"No, but I won't give up. I'll hit the books until I find something."

"Thank you."

Merlin nodded and left.

Once everyone was gone he picked Guinevere up and placed her in the bed. He gently tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. Arthur laid back down, but sleep eluded him at first. He laid there staring at her face, and finally he was able to fall asleep.

In the morning she was awake and sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting. Arthur opened his eyes and saw her. The trial would begin soon, she had fallen into a routine and he wondered what her reaction would be when there was no potion for her to drink after breakfast.

"Good Morning Guinevere, how are you feeling? Does your head hurt."

"Yes, I have a headache. You and your men hurt me again."

"I would never harm you Guinevere. Why did you run away?"

"I wanted to go home."

He wanted to tell her she was home, but arguing with her would do no good. Her mind was twisted.

"Gaius left this remedy for your head." She obediently downed the concoction. Then she looked at him expectantly.

"I would like my drink now."

Arthur opened his mouth to answer when Hortense and Vala arrived with the morning meal. The maids came in and bowed. Arthur could practically recite the conversation about to happen. Guinevere looked at them with hollow eyes and asked "Where is Malina? Will she be here soon?"

Hortense lowered her head "She is not here my Queen, but it is our honor to serve you."

"I would like my drink now."

"Not until after breakfast. Please come and eat something your highness."

She sat at the table and ate some of the food presented to her. Afterwards the maids helped her bathe and get dressed. Arthur did the same in another section of the chamber with his manservant. He was ready faster than she was. Once he was dressed for the day he sat down on the couch and waited, Gaius arrived not long after.

"Merlin is still looking through some texts."

"I understand" said Arthur distractedly. They stood there together and waited for her to finish up with her maids.

Once she was finished she sat down and looked at Arthur dully, but expectantly.

He asked all of the servants to leave them at this time. Only he and Gaius remained.

Guinevere didn't say anything for quite some time. Finally she simply stated "I'm thirsty."

Arthur got up, went to the table and filled a cup with water. He handed it to her.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she looked at him with irritation "I want my drink."

"I'm afraid this is all there is."

She looked around in a panic. "No! I have to have my drink."

"There is no more."

"I have to go home. Melwas has my drink."

"You can never go there again. I'm sorry."

She turned and looked at Gaius, and he sadly shook his head. She got up and headed toward the door. She was about to reach the door handle when Arthur grabbed her by the wrist and held her as she tried to escape.

"Take your hands off of me" she screamed as she struggled against his grip.

At one point she screamed so loud the guards entered, but one look at Arthur's face and they returned to their posts without a word. He was so much stronger than her, it took barely any effort to physically hold her. However the toll on him emotionally was crippling. She was struggling so hard Arthur feared she would break her wrist. He let go and grabbed her around the waist from behind, her legs kicking out in front of her as she tried to get free. He walked back towards the couch, hoping she might sit. The entire time she shouted for him to let her go.

And after a while she got tired of pulling at arms that would not budge. She pummeled his thick arm with her small fists, but he barely felt it. She twisted her body a bit and then smacked him across the face. He did not react physically, but Arthur felt like his heart broke in two. He held her until she stopped struggling. When he released her she ran back for the door. He grabbed her again by the waist, and the pattern continued until she was breathing hard and almost in tears with frustration. She sat down on the bed and folded her arms like a petulant child.

"I NEED MY DRINK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. And with that the last of her energy was spent. She laid back on the bed, curled up into a ball and cried. Arthur clenched his jaw, he could not stand the sound of her crying. Every sob ripped him apart inside. Eventually she fell asleep. Arthur sat down on the couch, glad that this first struggle was over. Throughout this ordeal Gaius could do little more than watch.

They both agreed Gaius would be better off with Merlin looking for a cure. Magical or herbal, no one cared; they just wanted her to be whole again. Gaius went back to his room to do more work in trying to find a remedy that would at least speed her healing.

Arthur began to wonder what would be the next effects of the potion's withdrawal. He should sit by her bedside, but his nerves were frayed. He needed a distraction. Arthur went into the other room and pulled out some parchments he had been given to review. Normally he disliked this part of his job, but today it was a good distraction from his worry over Guinevere.

Lunch arrived and two of their servants entered their chambers. One was carrying lunch for them both, the other had armfuls of flowers, ribbons, and other items. Arthur didn't move from his spot, he had no appetite.

"What's all this about?" he said dully.

Vala stepped forward "The people heard the alarm last night and saw you carry the Queen through the streets. They know she is not well and people have been giving these tokens to wish her well."

Arthur merely nodded as the servants began to arrange the offerings on one of the empty tables. It took two trips to bring enough water to fill all the vases to keep the flowers fresh. He barely noticed the items.

A few hours later after the servants had gone he heard her quiet foot steps. He looked up from his work and saw her, she had wrapped her arms around herself like she was cold.

"Are you cold? Shall I have a fire started?" the concern plain in his voice.

"No my Lord" she said quietly. He could see the tension in her beautiful face. "I wanted to apologize for my actions earlier. I'm sorry if I angered you."

"I'm not angry with you Guinevere."

She looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Then perhaps you would be generous enough to give me my drink?"

"There isn't any."

"Surely you must have a little. I'm sorry I ran away." Arthur just sat looking at her. "I need my drink now" her tone slightly more forceful now.

"As I said, there is no more."

"LIAR! You gave it to me before. Why can't you give it to me now?"

"You drank it all. There is no more. You can have fresh clean water."

"No. Take me to… to… Melwas. He has an abundance of the drink."

"I'm sorry…"

"No, please. I need my drink. Please. Please my Lord. Please. Have mercy."

Arthur's heart was breaking. She should never have to beg for anything, especially from him. But this was for the best. He merely shook his head no.

She walked off, still clutching her stomach. She doubled over for a moment, and then began to walk slowly around their chambers like she was lost. Periodically she groaned and even winced. Arthur watched her surprised that she didn't try to go out of the door again, but he realized the way she was looking around her mind was too clouded. He wanted so much to comfort her in her hour of need. He walked over and attempted to put a hand on her shoulder, but she quickly moved away from him.

When he came into her line of sight again she spoke to him "Please my Lord. I beg of you. Mercy." He just stood there watching her. "Mercy Sire." Eventually she stood in one spot and after a few moments went to her knees. She remained in that position for nearly an hour.

He cautiously moved in behind her, picked her up and brought her back to the bed. She didn't seem to take notice at first, but when she did, she struggled against him, which was fine because he was near their bed. After he placed her on the bed she curled up in a ball and just lay there rocking herself. "Mercy" he heard her say quietly every so often.

As the day went on, she got progressively worse. He summoned Gaius, but there was little the physician could do. He had the maids remove her dress so she could at least be more comfortable. Dinner arrived, but neither he nor the maids could get her to eat or drink anything. He did everything short of forcing the food in her mouth.

After dinner Arthur turned to Gaius and told him go back to his chambers to get rest for the night. But Arthur had to summon him again in the middle of the night. She was still clutching her stomach, but it was no longer a question as to whether she was cold. She was now very obviously in pain. This time when he arrived, Merlin was with him.

"Is there anything you can do for her Gaius?"

"I'm afraid not sire. Her body is reacting to the absence of the potion. It has now been more than a full day since she has consumed any. There is nothing that I know to do for this. It will have to run its course."

"I couldn't find a remedy either" chimed in Merlin. "But I plan to see the great dragon tomorrow. He may know of something that can help her."

"Thank you Merlin" said Arthur as he sighed and sadly looked at her.

"Be strong sire. I'm afraid it's going to get much worse before you see a change for the better. Try to get some rest. I will be back in the morning." Both men left for the night.

Arthur sat by Guinevere's bedside until she fell asleep. Even in her sleep the pain still registered on her face. Arthur was tempted to curl up beside her, hold her in her hour of need. But all of his earlier attempts were met with resistance. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her more distress. He went back to the couch and prayed that this would be over soon.

The sun was shining when Arthur opened his eyes again. He was awakened by a faint whimpering sound. He jumped off the couch to check on Guinevere, and his heart fell to his stomach. She was awake, lying there curled up in a ball. She was trembling terribly, almost violently. Even though her eyes were staring into nothing he could see the pain registered on her face. He touched her arm and almost recoiled. Then he touched her forehead as well. She was so cold. He had never touched a live body that was so cold.

He called for the guards with instructions to get Gaius and to get the fire place stoked with a high flame. He wrapped her up in a blanket almost like a baby and took her and laid her in front of it. She had no reaction to him.

Gaius arrived not long after to find Arthur kneeling in front of Guinevere. "Gaius, she's so much worse today."

"Sire, why don't you go out for a moment and allow me to examine her."

Arthur opened his mouth to argue but before he could say anything Gaius jumped in "Arthur, please."

Arthur did not leave his chambers, but he did go into the other section. He paced around a bit hoping that Gaius would have good news. He peaked in at Gaius' progress periodically. The moment Gaius got up, Arthur was right by his side.

"How is she?"

Gaius lowered his eyes "She is… not good." The tone in Gaius voice spoke volumes. "Her body is not handling the withdrawal from the potion well."

"Perhaps we should give her the drink again. We can restore her physical health and take the months required to clear her mind?"

Gaius looked away again. "That path is not possible. It looks like her internal functions are shutting down. To reintroduce the potion now would likely kill her. I never could have predicted this effect on her body. I can't do anything about the withdrawal, but I know of a remedy that may stabilize her and give her the strength to get through this. It is complex, and will take some time. Try to keep her warm and comfortable. If possible, try to get her to drink something. I will be back as soon as I can."

There were a dozen questions that flashed into Arthur's mind, but they all died in the back of his throat. Because honestly, he was sure he didn't want to hear the answers. He watched as the old physician left the room.

Arthur swallowed hard as he felt his determination well up from inside of him. He wasn't a physician, but he would do all that he could. He grabbed a cup of water from the table and then he returned to the fire and cradled her small frame in his arms. Her ability to fight him or resist in any way had long past. She wasn't shaking anymore, but she was still so very cold. He leaned down by her ear. "You have to get better Guinevere. Please, I can't lose you. Please."

He put the cup to her mouth, and was actually able to get her to drink a little, but not much.

Throughout the day their servants came with armloads of tokens for Guinevere. They continuously brought water for her, they stoked the fire and brought extra blankets to keep her warm. They also offered Arthur food several times, but he declined. At last when he was alone with her again the sight of all the tokens on the table drew his attention. He prayed that Guinevere would see for herself how much her people loved her.

Gaius returned late in the day with the potion he promised. Arthur held her mouth open while Gaius poured a little of the potion in her mouth. Then he massaged her throat to get her to swallow it. They continued this until the potion was completely gone. When they were half-way through Arthur began to see an improvement. Her skin was finally warming.

"This is a good sign. I want her to remain by the fire for a while longer, then we can put her back into bed."

Arthur nodded as he held her more tightly in his arms. Gaius looked over at the trays of untouched food.

"Arthur, you need to eat something."

"Don't concern yourself with me Gaius, your focus should be on Guinevere."

"I am thinking of her. If you want the strength to look after her, then it is important to keep your strength up to do so."

Arthur nodded. Gaius brought him one of the plates of food and set it down next to him. He shifted Guinevere so she rested against his chest. He kept one arm tightly wound around her while he ate with the other hand. He was loath to admit it, but he felt better after he ate.

She continued to warm and Gaius asked for her to be moved back to the bed. Then he made sure the windows were shut tightly so there would be no draft on her. In addition he had the servants stack blankets on top of her to ensure she stayed warm. Gaius stayed with them feeling she may be at a critical phase.

Later that day Arthur and Gaius forced her to drink more of the same concoction. Arthur kept watch sitting by her bed. Then Arthur noticed a small bead of sweat run down her temple. Before he could call Gaius' name she seemed to be covered in sweat. He put a hand to her forehead and she felt like she was on fire to Arthur. He pulled the blankets off of her as he called Gaius' name. Then he ordered Vala to put out the fire in the fire place.

Gaius came over and tried to shoo Arthur way, but he would not leave. Gaius took the edge of one of the sheets and daubed her skin. There was a green tint to her sweat, the color of it was a pale version of the Melwas potion.

"We must cover her back up, and get that fire raging hot."

"But Gaius look at her. Touch her forehead."

"I know." He showed Arthur the coloring on the tip of the sheet. "Now that she is strengthened I believe her body is beginning to purge the potion that is still in her system. It is coming out through her pores, through her sweat."

Now that Arthur understood, he was quickly tucking the blankets around her, and ordered more wood to be put on the fire. Gaius took a towel and wrapped in around Guinevere's head, like a turban.

Gaius wanted to get as much fresh water in her body as possible. They guided the water down her throat as they did earlier with the potions. Gaius had the servants go and get plenty of fresh water because everyone in the room was sweating profusely including himself.

They continued this process for hours until her sweat ran clear. Gaius felt that the worst of it was over, but Arthur was still concerned, because she still didn't wake.

"Gaius, now that it seems the potion is leaving her body, does this mean it's over?"

"I believe so sire."

"What about her mind? Will she be in her right mind?"

"Honestly Arthur, I don't know. You need to prepare yourself. You may need to re-educate her if her own mind does not come back to her. We know for sure that deep down she truly loves you. As she fell in love with you once, she will do so again."

Arthur swallowed hard. The thought of her not remembering their love terrified him. And after she was free of the potion, what if she didn't choose him again? He resolved within himself, he would do whatever it rekindle her affection for him.

As night time approached he sent Gaius and their servants away for the night. Arthur went back to his the couch. He had intended just to lie down for a moment, but he fell into a heat induced sleep.

In the middle of the night as the moonlight shone through the window Guinevere opened her eyes. It took forever for her to move her arms from under the heavy blankets. She was very uncomfortable. She was hot and wet and confused. She felt something wrapped around her head and pulled it off. Her hair was wet and so were her bedclothes. She pushed the massive amount of blankets off of her body. She saw Arthur lying on the couch.

She felt so weak; she had no voice to call to him. It took her a while to get up. She practically crawled over to the couch to inquire of him what was going on. She sat down on the floor by the couch and watched him. He looked so peaceful she didn't want to wake him. Eventually she laid her head on the edge of the couch near his chest and fell back to sleep.

Arthur woke early, earlier than usual. When he opened his eyes and saw her bed empty he had a moment of panic, but it quickly dissipated when he saw her head of curls lying on the edge of the couch. He moved forward to see her face and saw her sleeping. Part of him wanted to believe that she desired to be near him, but more than likely she wanted her drink. He could kill Melwas for putting them through this hell.

He carefully got up and picked her up and put her back in the bed. He was careful not to jostle her. If she woke up and found he was touching her, she would become upset again. He placed the blankets back over her. He felt so weary at that moment. She was the one who was always there for him when he felt like this. When he felt that situations were overwhelming, she always had such unwavering faith in him. She always had the words that made him believe he could go beyond what he was capable of. He poured himself a cup of water. He would stand by her as long as it took for her to get better.

Guinevere woke up again. She was still confused, but more alert than earlier. She sat up. She was about to call for Arthur, but a horrible stench wafted into her nose. She sniffed a few times. She raised her arm to her nose and her entire face scrunched up as she almost gagged. How long had it been since she'd had a bath? Then she looked at the torso of her bed clothes and they were dirty. Her gown was covered in varying intensities of a sickly green color. Did she roll around in the grass during her sleep? She rolled her tongue around her mouth. Nasty.

Arthur heard her stir and he steeled himself against whatever would come next. He took a deep breath before he turned to look at her. She sat there looking at him, when she spoke her voice was weak but her tone sounded normal.

"What's going on?"

"You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Hot."

He looked down at her, he thought he saw recognition in her eyes, but he dared not hope. "Do you know who I am?"

She smiled slightly "Of course, you're Arthur."

Dumb question he thought to himself. She always knew who he was.

"Ok. What is our relationship?"

"You're my husband." Another dumb question. He needed to ask something only his Guinevere could answer properly.

"Do you… do you love me?"

"With all my heart. Arthur what's…"

She was cut off when Arthur fell on the bed and tried to envelope her in his arms. "No, no. Get away from me" she said as she weakly pushed against his chest.

All the joy left his face as she struggled away from him. The nightmare wasn't over after all. "You don't wish me to touch you?" he said sadly.

"No. I smell like I haven't had a bath in a month. And my mouth tastes like a rat died in it."

He let out a breath of relief mixed with laughter as he ignored her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I could care less what you smell like. I'm just so glad you're Ok." He sat up as he touched the tip of her nose with his finger playfully.

"What happened to me Arthur? Was I ill? My mind feels foggy. And why is it so hot in here?" She smacked her lips together as she threw the blankets off of her legs.

"What is this green stuff?" she asked as she motioned to the stains on her gown.

"Nothing we need to worry about anymore."

He gently pushed her back down. "Wait here, I'll get you some water."

Guinevere's body felt stiff, she needed to move. As soon as Arthur's back was turned she swung her legs over the side. He opened a window and turned to the table to pour water for her. When he looked up, she was standing shakily, she was holding on to the bed post.

He just shook his head and smiled as he handed her the cup. He was glad that after all she had been through, her spirit had not been broken. She drank greedily. He rested his hand against her neck, just enjoying the fact that he could openly admire her again and touch her soft skin. He turned to refill her cup.

As she stood there the door opened. Vala and Hortense had come back for the day carrying food and basketfuls of more flowers from the townspeople. She looked at them and smiled.

"Good Morning Vala, Hortense."

Hortense just looked at her "My lady? You know who I am?"

"Yes… why…"

"Guinevere!" she screamed as she dropped the flowers and threw her arms around her Queen. When she came to her self she released her and stepped back bowing. "I'm sorry your highness… I…"

Arthur smiled at the uncharacteristically energetic maid. "Don't worry Hortense. We're all just very happy at this moment."

Hortense smiled, and Guinevere gave her a big hug as well as Vala. Although Hortense's hug was far less hardy this time.

Guinevere looked at all the flowers and ribbons and things on the floor. Hortense began picking them up.

"What's this?" asked Guinevere as she started to bend down to help pick them up. However Arthur placed a firm hand around her waist and pulled her body to his.

He placed the cup of water in her hand and she smiled as she drank.

As Arthur held her, he explained "The people found out you were ill. They have been sending tokens and objects of good fortune for days now."

"You mean there's more?"

"Come and see."

Vala extinguished the fire and brought a robe for her. Arthur slowly led her to the other room and his long work table was three quarters full. It was covered with vases of flowers, a pile of ribbons, handkerchiefs, crystals and little notes of well wishes. She walked over and began to smell the flowers as Hortense got a fresh vase, the first of many, to handle today's offerings. As she took the first inhale of the fresh floral scent her stomach growled loudly. She looked at Arthur who gave her a stern look. Without a word she walked to the table where their breakfast was.

They sat down together and began to eat. As Guinevere chewed on a piece of bread she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun on her face and the gentle breeze that blew through the window. Arthur sat back and watched her with pleasure as he ate his own breakfast. Arthur's calm mood shifted when Guinevere asked about her illness. She didn't seem to remember anything more than vague images that he had no intentions of explaining. Arthur knew it was for the best that she not remember how much she suffered.

Gaius arrived while they were eating. This time his exam wasn't much more than talking to her and looking into her eyes.

While they were eating the servants were busy preparing two bathtubs in opposite parts of the chambers, lest Guinevere's servants see more of Arthur than they should and vice versa.

As the maids were brushing and arranging Guinevere's hair she requested to see the ribbons she received. There were so many in a vast array of colors. She picked a pink ribbon and some white flowers off of one of the bundles to be added to her hair.

When they were both dressed for the day Arthur looked over his wife. He was so grateful that she was better. He ran a finger over her cheek.

"An announcement needs to be made; the people need to know that you are better. If you're too weary, you can stay here and I will announce it."

"You're too protective Arthur, I feel fine. A bit tired, but fine. And I don't want to just make an announcement. These tokens that I've received… they mean so much to me. I want to walk into town, greet everyone myself. Thank them for their tokens."

"Guinevere, I don't think…"

"Don't worry Arthur. If I get too tired, I'll come back."

"We'll come back."

She smiled as they walked out of the doors. Before they made it out of the castle Guinevere was overwhelmed by the greeting she received. On every floor there were dozens of people – nobility and servants all came to greet her when they saw her. Merlin was practically dancing, he was so happy she had recovered. As they left the castle they were practically surrounded by all the knights and the guards that weren't on duty at that moment.

The news that the Queen had recovered was spreading fast. By the time they made it to the main street in the lower town there was a mob of people all calling out to her to wish her well. Those that she was more familiar with gave her hugs, while others wished her well from a distance not wanting to overstep their boundaries with the King and Queen.

That night they enjoyed a quiet dinner alone in their chambers that finally felt like home again to Arthur since his wife was now truly home in mind and body. He also looked forward to being able to sleep in his own bed with her. Guinevere's servants removed her dress. Once she and Arthur were alone, she began to remove her undergarments, while Arthur did the same. He turned away while he laid his garments over a chair. Guinevere broke him out of the habit of throwing his things to the floor, although she could not get him to hang them up. If he had been looking her way he would have noticed the glint in her eye as she looked at him.

She walked up behind him and put her arms around him pressing herself into his back. She kissed his bare back, right in between the shoulder blades. He smiled as he took one of her hands from his bare chest and kissed the palm. Then he placed the hand back on to his chest, right over his heart.

He turned and they shared a kiss which Guinevere deepened. He fell into the deeper kiss losing himself in her. Then he felt her hands begin to roam his body. His body immediately began to respond to her and he pulled away.

"That's enough Guinevere. If we continue I won't be able to stop."

"But I don't want you to stop."

"Guinevere, you only recovered this morning. You're not strong enough to make love."

She smiled at him seductively "I am always strong enough for you."

"I don't know about this… Gaius said you should rest."

"And I will, once we have had our pleasure. It's been too long my love."

Guinevere removed the last of her garments and sauntered over to the bed. She flipped her hair as she smiled at him and lay down suggestively. All of Arthur's resolve crumbled and they passionately made love. It had been so long that every touch and kiss was a meaningful statement to how much they loved each other. They found sweet relief together.

He was overwhelmed with the ecstasy of her that had been denied him for weeks, and he found the experience affected him more than he ever could have imagined. This time with her was more meaningful to him than even the first time they were together. His heart felt like it had swollen so much his chest would burst open. He was trembling and before he realized it the tears were falling from his eyes.

Guinevere smiled as she exhaled her last moan of satisfaction. She opened her eyes and looked at her husband; her smiled disappeared as she became overwhelmed with concern. Arthur turned his head quickly as he tried to wipe his eyes.

"Don't hide yourself from me Arthur. What's wrong?" she said gently.

He looked at her and this made a fresh well of tears fall from his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. She reached out her hand and wiped his face and she finally began to understand. Her eyes began to well up with tears as well.

"You didn't know if I would survive?"

"I… There was a possibility that you would be lost to me. But that no longer matters. You're here with me now. And I am so grateful."

"I'm sorry Arthur. So sorry. You know there is no way on this Earth I would ever willingly leave your side."

"I know" he said as he wiped away the tear that made its way down her cheek. She moved forward to embrace him. "I love you Arthur, with all my heart."

He kissed her shoulder. "And you know I love you."

They lay there in a tender embrace. Now that his emotions were once again under control, he felt the yearnings of his body again. He desired more of her, but he knew she was exhausted. They could make love again in the morning if she were up to it. He gathered her in his arms and she quickly fell asleep.

He put his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. He loved her so much. He ran his hand down the soft smooth skin of her arm and laid his hand against her stomach where he left it for the night. His soul was aware of something his mind had not yet comprehended; their first child had been conceived that night. All Arthur knew was that for the first time in weeks he felt completely at peace.

**A/N: You didn't think this was the end did you? The next and final chapter will be up in a few days. Please review and let me know what you think. I'd love to hear from you.**

17


	10. Desperate Tales

**A/N: Here we are at the last chapter. Again my apologies for how long this took. I sincerely hope you enjoy the end of the story. Your comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Thank you.**

EPILOGUE - Desperate Tales

1 YEAR LATER

Arthur was in the council room with his knights and Merlin. They were reviewing strategies and plans when a messenger arrived from Glastonia. He was surprised to say the least. It had been more than a year since Guinevere had been rescued from that madman Melwas. Arthur read the parchment, and then dismissed everyone so he could go see Guinevere.

She was in their secondary chambers, which essentially were the chambers next door to theirs. This is where the baby would sleep with his maid/wet-nurse. But many nights he slept with his parents since neither Guinevere nor Arthur could bear to part with him. During the day Guinevere usually cared for him in this chamber so Arthur would be free to sit at the table and work in peace in their chambers if he needed.

When Arthur entered he saw her sitting in a chair; their son suckling from her. Arthur stood there watching them. No matter how many times he witnessed this sight, it never failed to move him. He wondered if he would ever see anything as beautiful as his wife nursing his child from her breast.

'_My family'_ he thought. After all this time, he was part of a real family.

Guinevere was so lost in their son's face that she didn't even hear Arthur come in. As he approached, she finally looked up and smiled.

"Hello my love, how are my two favorite people?"

"We are both fine." Guinevere considered her husband's face. "Arthur, what is…" The question died on her lips as she suddenly looked down at their son. "Someone is finished with their lunch."

The maid came to take the baby from Guinevere so she could rearrange her clothing, but Arthur held out his hands and took the baby from her instead. The nursemaid then helped Guinevere fix her clothing.

Arthur looked down into his son's little face. Everyday he changed a little, he could see his features forming more and more. He could not believe how much the baby looked like him. He could even see traces of his father's face. Bright blue eyes looked up at him as his son smiled, or it could have been gas, he was never really sure. He saw Guinevere in there as well, but not as strongly. He hoped their next child would look more like Guinevere, he loved her face and would love to see it preserved.

He stroked his son's cheek and then put the baby over his shoulder and gently patted his back. Guinevere's clothing was back in place. He looked at her radiance. Motherhood suited her well. She watched him with their son.

"What is on your mind Arthur?"

"How easily you read me. It always amazes me." He cleared his throat. "I just received a message; the ruler of Glastonia is on his way here. He will arrive in the morning."

"Melwas" said Guinevere, her mind obviously going back to those troubled times over a year ago. Over time her memory of being kidnapped and the first week in Glastonia came back to her. After Melwas' potion had full control, those memories never returned to her. Arthur was grateful for this, because those memories would only bring pain.

"Did he say why he was coming?"

"His note said to make amends."

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know, but I definitely don't trust him. If you want to, I will send him away…"

"No! I will face him" she said with determination. Arthur knew she would want this, which is why he didn't just immediately reject the message. "When does he arrive?"

"Tomorrow morning. I need to meet with the knights and have the guards doubled. I'll also speak with Merlin and find out if there's some protection spell or something he can cast over you and the baby."

Guinevere shook her head, "Over our family. You need protection too love."

At that moment they both heard a fairly sizeable burp come from over Arthur's shoulder. He took his son off of his shoulder and looked at this perfect little person. His eyes were already shutting in sleep. He reluctantly handed their son back to her. He gave her a gentle kiss.

"I should get to work." Arthur went and prepared for Melwas' arrival.

ooOoOoOoo

The next morning the guards had been tripled and Merlin had placed a spell of protection around the royal family. It wasn't a guarantee that all magic against them would fail, but it was better than nothing. The guards would be there to take care of any non-magical threats. Merlin would also remain in the room with them as an added precaution.

The small delegation arrived mid-morning, a covered carriage was at its center. There wasn't much in the way of formal greetings. Sir Leon stood to meet them. All of the knights and a battalion of soldiers were standing there, hard-faced and battle-ready.

A figure in a hooded green robe emerged. The hood was over his head. Sir Leon smirked slightly, evidently Arthur's fury left Melwas disfigured. He deserved that and more.

The entourage of Glastonia began to assemble behind the hooded figure.

"Only your sovereign may enter" called out Sir Leon.

Captain Bennett stepped forward. "We will leave everyone here, but surely one lone guard can be an escort."

Sir Leon opened his mouth to respond, but Bennett jumped in again. "I will leave my sword here. Search me if you so choose, but I must provide protection."

Sir Leon frowned as he cocked his head slightly. "Search him"

Gwain stepped forward and quickly, but thoroughly searched for hidden weapons.

"He is clear" he said to Sir Leon.

"You both may pass. But I warn you, tread carefully. Aggression towards the king or queen will not be tolerated."

"You have our word" said Bennett as he nodded.

In the throne room they all braced themselves as the hooded king and Bennett entered the room. They stopped a few feet from the royal couple and bowed. Then Melwas pulled back his hood.

Arthur, Merlin, Guinevere and others in the room cocked their heads as they looked at the robed person before them. It was Guinevere who finally spoke up.

"Malina?"

"Malina?" said Arthur who looked at her with confusion. "The maid who fed you the potions and helped Melwas corrupt your mind?"

Guinevere nodded.

A wry smile crossed the woman's lips briefly. "Yes, that is the name you knew me by when you were in Glastonia. My real name is Edlyn."

"Edlyn? Queen Edlyn?" replied Arthur.

"Yes, one in the same."

"But it was told that you died years ago. During child birth, I believe."

"No I did not die. But my life was stolen from me." She looked at Guinevere "It would seem that you were not the first victim of Melwas' potion."

"My word" she said as she looked at her incredulously "But how was this discovery made."

"It is a long story."

"It is one that I would like to hear" stated Guinevere.

Arthur nodded his head "We would both like to hear it. If you would sit down with us for tea we would like to hear your story."

Queen Edlyn nodded. "I would be honored my Lord."

They all moved to a nearby parlor. The guards were dismissed from the room, but Merlin and Bennett stayed with them.

They sat down, everyone's mind was raging with curiosity. They began to all bombard her with questions. "How did you break free? How did you end up under his influence? When did you…"

Edlyn held up a hand. "I will answer all of your questions. But I think it will be easier if I tell you my story from the beginning." They all nodded as she began to speak.

"I am the rightful ruler of Glastonia by birth. I am the daughter and only child of King Eaton."

"My father knew him" said Arthur. "He said he was a great man."

"Thank you" said Edlyn. "I was born at a time when there was an abundance of female heirs in the kingdoms, but very few male heirs. On top of that I was stocky, awkward and not considered the most beautiful. Many say I had too much of my father in me." She smiled to no one in particular.

"My father was concerned for my future and the royal line of the kingdom. He looked among his own noblemen and came upon the house of Digby. Lord Digby's youngest son was overdue for marriage, and the prospect of having a son in the monarchy pleased him very much."

"What did **you** think?" asked Guinevere. Who never ceased to be appalled by the royals obsession with arranged marriages. One thing she knew for certain, her son could choose his own wife, and he was free to marry anyone he truly loved.

"I rather liked the idea. He was a fair bit older than me, but he was handsome and he treated me very kindly during that meeting. We were wed within the month."

"That must have been a nightmare" said Arthur.

"Based upon your history with him, you would think so, but it wasn't. Once we overcame the initial shyness of an arranged marriage, we got along well. I was happy and my father was pleased by that. My beloved father died three years after we were wed."

"The fever" added Arthur.

"That's right. Many lives were claimed during that time. So there was the loss of my father and the burden of running the kingdom on top of that. It was a lot for someone who was only nineteen winters old"

"You ran the kingdom? But what about Melwas, he was the king?" asked Guinevere.

"As long as I lived he could not rule."

"So that's when he gave you the potion" said Merlin with assurance.

"Actually no. We continued on for some time after my father died. It was like we were running the kingdom together, I gave him many responsibilities and much authority."

Merlin's eyebrows knit together "Then why would he do such a thing?"

"Evidently, that wasn't enough for him. After all, I had the final say. While we did agree on most things, there were times we did not agree. And my word was the law. I could tell it bothered him, being in my shadow, but I never could have imagined how much.

"It was two years later when I carried our child. By the laws of Glastonia I would rule until my death and the throne would pass directly to my child provided he or she was of age.

"When it was announced that I was with child it seemed that the entire kingdom celebrated. I was happy, and Melwas seemed happy as well. He was such a doting husband… waited on me hand and foot like he was my servant. He even brought in a special physician, famed from a faraway land. A healer, that specialized in issues of birth. A precautionary measure, you see."

"Sumner!" said Guinevere with disdain.

"Yes. Sumner. I hated him from the moment I saw him, but Melwas went on and on about his reputation. He was to be there for the birth and no longer. And so I tolerated his presence." She paused for a long time. "I can't say when exactly it happened. I don't know any of the details. But sometime, shortly after I gave birth I was given that dreaded potion. They probably told me it was to ease the pain or something."

"My word" said Guinevere. Her mind reflected back to her own birth experience. She gladly drank every potion Gaius gave her to help her get through the pain and soreness after her birthing.

Merlin jumped in "But I don't get it. Why wait for a baby to be born? Why didn't he just get rid of you after your father died?"

"My blood relatives had the right and obligation to assume the throne if I had died without a true heir. However with an heir of my blood he could rule as the child's guardian until he or she turned of age, and beyond if the child and the council agreed. He could not be ousted. So with my 'death' he became not just a figurehead king, but the ruler of Glastonia. And the child would have become his successor once he came of age.

"Perhaps he could have waited to see if I would die of natural causes" she mused. "But I was young, much younger than Melwas, I was strong and I was healthy. With me and our child alive he would never be the sovereign of Glastonia. So, he decided to get rid of me."

Merlin spoke up again "But why go through all this potion business? I'm not advocating your harm, but why not just kill you?"

"Melwas was conniving, calculating and cold-hearted, but he was not a murderer. Or at least he wasn't at that time. He thought it was a kindness that I keep my life."

Arthur snorted in disgust. "But then he made you a servant. How could he have done such a thing? Surely people would notice the Queen walking around. How could he get away with something like this?"

Edlyn looked at him thoughtfully "Tell me, my Lord…"

"Arthur"

"… Arthur. Do you remember the girl who brought in our tea?"

Arthur looked at her with a hint of doubt in his eyes but answered confidently "I know all of the servants in the castle."

"Yes, but which one brought our tea? What was her name? Who were her parents? Was she born in Camelot? How long has she been a servant in the castle?"

Arthur just sat in silence as his eyes glazed over.

"That's how Melwas could get away with it. People rarely notice what is in front of their faces. And without the usual adornments, coupled with the fact that I was 'dead'… no one noticed." Arthur glanced at Guinevere as he considered Edlyn's words. Guinevere had been there his entire life, and he took no note of her until he stayed in her home. The love of his life was right there, and he didn't know it.

Merlin shook his head "The nobility might not have noticed, but your servants would have realized. Servants see everything."

"Apparently Melwas agreed with your logic. We have not pieced together what exactly happened after my 'death'. But I can tell you that once he had corrupted my mind he moved onto others in the kingdom."

"You mean all of Glastonia was on that potion?" asked Guinevere.

"Far from it. But my lady in waiting, my personal servant, and my cook were under the potions as well. It wasn't a lot of people, but it was the right people. Those few who would notice and those who would question. There were reports of people who took journeys and were gone for a few months. But none could recite to friends where they had been in detail. We think that was how they were able to place these people under the potions hold."

"But as for my story…" she sat for a moment, looking off into nothing. "My first memory is working assisting the baker. That lasted for a few years. Then I got a position in the palace doing laundry. I was so honored to be in the castle. It felt like home." She said as she laughed to herself.

"I worked my way up to being a palace maid. I had the honor of serving the nobles and even the king. My own husband… that I had a schoolgirl crush on – my own husband! And on occasion I even took care of the Prince… my son. I was maid to my own son and didn't know it. I had always felt I had a special connection to the prince, even though I dared not voice such a notion. Then one day there was that terrible accident. Prince Elgar died. I mourned as the kingdom mourned, but I did not mourn as a mother should."

They all looked at her with sympathy.

"But that brings us to when he met you, your highness."

"Please, call me Guinevere."

"As you wish, Guinevere. Melwas was devastated by the loss."

Merlin's head popped up "Wait, but why was he still the king? You just said that he only ruled in the princes' stead?"

"Yes, those were the rules when he took power. He had the laws changed so he could rule until his death and then pass the throne to my son or his family. He essentially stole the throne."

"He was truly devious" stated Arthur.

"Yes, he was. It's one of the reasons it has taken so long to make this journey. Once our memories were restored, we had to sort through everything, put everything right again. So to continue… Melwas became sad and despondent after the death of my son. But you gave him hope Guinevere, to the point where he wanted you by his side at any cost. I know there was more to his reasoning, but it was incomprehensible."

"What did he say?" asked Arthur. His mind swimming with thoughts about her smile, her beauty, or the joy that everyone just seemed to have when they were around her.

"Do you sing Guinevere?" Everyone looked at Edlyn in surprise.

"Goodness no, I don't."

"He kept going on and on about wanting to hear you sing." She sighed "Who can know the inner workings of the mind of a madman. Anyway, from that time, I remember…"

"Wait. Why is it that you remember what happened when you were under the potion's influence and I can't?" interrupted Guinevere.

"The potion affects the memory, but eventually that side-effect wears off. It takes about a year or so. So I can't recall anything from the time of my birthing until the prince was about two years old. I clearly remember the celebration for his 2nd birthday. I helped the baker work on his cake."

Guinevere nodded as she absorbed this information. As a mother she could only imagine Edlyn's pain of knowing her child, yet never truly knowing her child.

"But getting back to my story, he met you and he was thoroughly obsessed with you. He had concocted a whole fantasy about you. He told me and a few others about how you would marry and bear the new heir of Glastonia." She chuckled. "He was completely delusional. He truly believed that you felt as he did and would go along with it if you spent sufficient time in Glastonia. I remember that he didn't start you on the potions under you ran from him."

"But how did you break free of the potions after all this time. After all, you helped him keep me subdued."

"Yes, and that is something that I deeply regret. But I had no knowledge of who I was, and I did what I was told. I hope you won't hold it against me."

"Of course not" said Guinevere.

"After you were rescued I came into the council room. Some men from the council were raging with anger over the humiliation brought to our kingdom, most just stood there in shock. Melwas just laid there on the floor and sobbed for quite some time.

"When I came near him he cried all the harder. At the time I was thoroughly confused. Now I speculate it may have been guilt. No one else would go near him.

"Sumner had been cowering in a corner all this time. Eventually he found enough courage to at least see to his king's wounds. Melwas looked up at the physician and blamed him for everything. Said that it was his fault _'his Guinevere' _had been taken from him. Even with his broken ribs he finally picked up the sword that he would not raise against Arthur and he ran Sumner through."

Merlin spoke up again "Yeah, I didn't understand that. Why didn't he fight?"

"Because he knew that he could not beat Arthur in a sword fight. So he tried to appeal to him with words, or so I'm told. I wasn't in the room."

"A thief and a coward" said Arthur.

"Yes, he was, and he was also dumb. Melwas' mistake was in killing Sumner in that rage. No one truly knew what was going on but the two of them. A servant tended his wound and wrapped his body. And so within two days after Sumner's death, a strange illness swept through Glastonia. It started with a stomachache and became progressively worse. It affected the mind and the body. Thirty-four people all together fell victim. Melwas was so concerned with being in bed and licking his wounds, he didn't piece together the names of those who had this strange new illness.

"It seemed we would all die, but after a few days everyone began to recover. And when we did all of us had the veils removed from our eyes. It took some time to convince the council, and fend off Melwas' accusation of lies, but within a few days I was acknowledged as Queen Edlyn. You see there were some things about the monarchy in Glastonia that I never shared with Melwas. These are secrets, privileges that are only passed directly from ruler to ruler. Once I was able to produce the Ruby of the Isle of St. John from the secret vault, there was no doubt who I really was."

"What did you do first?" asked Arthur.

"The first thing was to imprison Melwas while I met with the council, and those touched by the potion. We pieced together what had actually happened. My 'transformation' was the most significant. Not because I was the Queen, but because I had a new name and a new identity.

"Carling, while she is an excellent seamstress was actually my lady in waiting. And her two apprentices were my cook and my maid. But they all kept their names. Bennett…" she looked over at him and he smiled back at her "…Audrey, Garrick, several council members and others actually kept their same roles, but were persuaded by the potion to unquestioningly follow the orders of the _'beloved'_ Melwas. Once he had the key people under his control everyone else just followed along like sheep. I guess people often go through their lives without standing up for things they see as wrong."

"You mean some people knew what was going on and did nothing?" asked Guinevere.

"No. But your arrival, for example. Someone seeking refuge was not so strange. He told everyone that you were upset, by the treatment of your husband. I suppose this was to explain any sadness in your demeanor or random tears. But the whole of the kingdom was aware of your departure. They practically turned the city upside down to get you back. If you arrived of your own free will, could you not depart in the same manner? There were a few council members who questioned what was going on. But after a short meeting with Sumner those who would question 'why' you ran away and 'why' the army was dispatched to fetch you, suddenly didn't question these acts. And the others just followed their influence."

"So these people were taking bottles of this stuff everyday? It seems that Sumner's job would just consist of making potions all day" chimed in Merlin.

"No. From what we gathered from Sumner's notes, a person is started on full doses. After a few weeks, once they have accepted how you want them to think, you gradually decrease the doses over time. Take away a drop or two each week so they don't notice. As long as they receive just a bit per day to maintain the effect they will continue that thought pattern… presumably for the rest of their lives."

Arthur's mind returned to when they tried to free Guinevere a year ago. If they had only known this information they could have freed her from the potion right away. According to Sumner's notes many were receiving just a few drops per day to help Melwas maintain his control." She shook her head as she considered the injustice of it all "I even helped him administer it. He said it was a tonic to maintain good health for those with particular ailments. But without any potion at all, we were all freed."

Arthur's anger at Melwas was renewed over the injustice he wrought. "So how did you execute Melwas? Was he hanged?"

"Well, no…"

"Of course not" said Merlin. "Too easy. He was burned at the stake, right?"

"Uhm, no…"

"Personally I would have used a vat of hot oil" said Guinevere. Arthur just looked at her in surprise and then he took pleasure in the cute little curl of anger in her arched eyebrows.

"Actually he is still alive and quite well." They all looked at her, the surprise plain on all their faces. With the exception of Bennett who merely smirked.

"So you're starving him to death?" asked Merlin.

"Actually, I'm trying to maintain his good health."

"What!" said Arthur, almost a bit too loudly.

"I know what you're all thinking. I was going to execute him, and I still might eventually. But as I considered his fate I weighed in that he stole so many precious things from me. My son... my youth… my life… my kingdom. He is in my dungeon under 24 hour guard. Each day he is made to leave his cell. His first requirement is to clean every single chamber pot in the castle. After which he mucks out all of the stables. Lastly he washes the dishes for the balance of the day. Unless there's something more disgusting we can find for him to do. And he may not sleep until all tasks are completed.

"You see, he stole my life from me day by day. At any moment he could have changed his mind, made amends. Instead he used me to manipulate the lives of my subjects and when that wasn't enough he tried to steal another person's life." She looked at Guinevere. So, I think it's only fitting that I have my retribution day by day.

"Melwas loved his nobility and would not lift a finger more than what was absolutely necessary." Merlin shot a quick glance at Arthur. Arthur didn't notice, but Guinevere's lips turned up slightly at the corners.

"So each day he pays with his life by doing the lowest, dirtiest jobs in the kingdom. And each day he can think about his betrayal, and regret his actions. He stole 11 years from me, and that will be the start of his payment. Afterwards I may extend it, or I may execute him. But either way, the perfect life he sought in earnest, is no more. He will be able to see the soft bedding that he will never sleep on again and see the nobility in their finery that he will never wear again. I want him to see the remnants of the rich foods that are no longer available to him. A quick execution was way too easy for him."

They all nodded as they saw the logic in her plan.

Guinevere looked at her "I thank you for bringing word of what happened. It's given me closure."

Edlyn smiled as she nodded. "I wish I could have gotten word to you sooner, but some things should not be communicated by letter. But there is one more thing."

They all looked at her in earnest, wondering what other story she would tell. She reached into the pocked of her cloak, and pulled out a package and handed it to Guinevere.

"Glastonia can't begin to make up for the hell you both have been through, but we need to make amends somehow. Please accept this token. It is the most precious treasure we have in Glastonia."

Arthur and Guinevere sat together as she gently unwrapped the item. Edlyn continued to speak as Guinevere gently pulled back the layers of fabric.

"Everyone knows that Camelot has the mightiest army. And with Olaf by your side you could have decimated our kingdom. You spared many innocent lives that day and gave us the chance to come out from our oppression and actually heal as a kingdom."

Guinevere gasped as she saw a big red stone sitting in the middle of the cloth. It was larger than the palm of her hand. She handed the gem to Arthur who held it up to the light. He had never seen such a fine gem in his life.

"This is extraordinary" he practically whispered.

"It is the Ruby of the Isle of St. John" said Edlyn with pride. He handed the stone back to Guinevere. He heard her catch her breath again when she too held it up to the light and looked into it.

Watching their reactions, Merlin was almost beside himself wanting to hold the gem. And when he did, he couldn't help but gasp at its beauty.

As Merlin looked, Guinevere motioned slightly with her eyes to Arthur. His lips turned up at the corners, they were thinking the same thought.

"We appreciate your gesture, but a treasure with such history should remain where it is. Glastonia was a victim in this ordeal, not the cause. There is no need for further amends, knowing that Glastonia has a wise and just leader and that Melwas is paying for his crimes is enough." Guinevere began to wrap the gem back up and she handed it to Edlyn.

"Thank you. Thank you both."

Now that Edlyn was done relaying her message, they all sat in awkward silence for a moment. Then Edlyn spoke up "When we were in Alined's kingdom I heard the news that you have a new heir."

Big smiles crept across Arthur and Guinevere's faces despite themselves.

"Perhaps you would like to see him?" offered Guinevere. Edlyn's eyes lit up "yes."

Arthur nodded to Merlin, who spoke to one of Arthur's guards and within minutes the nurse-maid arrived carrying the baby who was wide eyed and sucking on his fingers.

"May I present to you Prince Thomas" said Arthur.

They allowed Edlyn to hold him.

"My word Arthur, the baby looks just like you."

"Yes, he is his father's son." He did not try to hide the pride in his voice. Guinevere smiled.

"If he has your wisdom and temperament he will be a great heir indeed."

As Edlyn held him in one arm, she stroked his cheeks and touched his little hands. He smiled at her, and her eyes began to well up with tears. "Thank you" she said as she handed him back to the wet-nurse. Everyone knew she was grieving over own son.

"Where are you heading now?" asked Guinevere.

"I'm on my way to Odin's kingdom. You see I'm right back where I was at the age of sixteen winters. I still need to produce an heir to take my place as ruler one day. This must happen while I am still young enough to produce an heir. Odin's younger brother is recently widowed and he may be a suitable choice, so I am going to meet him."

"But your relatives would step in and rule, correct?" asked Merlin.

"Yes. But my father's brother and his family live in a faraway land. They have never had an interested in the crown, nor do I believe they have the discipline to rule. If Glastonia is to stand the test of time we must have strong consistent leadership. I need an heir that I can mould and groom to rule just as I was. "

As Edlyn spoke about her meeting with Odin's brother, Guinevere saw the shift in Bennett's eyes. She recognized the look as one she had herself only a few short years ago. She remembered standing in the throne room watching as Arthur made his marital vow to a princess of another land. She remembered that pain, even now she could feel a knot in her stomach at the memory. Her soul mate was being forcibly taken from her. But thankfully Arthur followed his heart that day.

She looked away in disgust. This noble versus peasant custom could have cost them both a lifetime of happiness. She wondered if Edlyn felt the same way as Bennett. After a few moments of careful observation while Edlyn continued to chat with Arthur and Merlin, her question was answered. Bennett refilled Edlyn's cup, and she saw how her eyes softened. It was subtle, but it was definitely there.

Now that her story was complete it became more of a free flowing conversation. The conversation eventually turned, and Arthur and Bennett were now engaged in a discussion of military strategy. Merlin simply sat there taking it all in. This finally allowed for a little "Queens chat."

Guinevere motioned to Edlyn and the two women stood across the parlor by the window. Guinevere leaned into Edlyn "I don't mean to pry, but I see a spark between you and Bennett. You care for each other."

Edlyn looked at her in surprise "I didn't know it was so obvious."

"It isn't. But all those years as a servant really does teach you to pay careful attention to everything and everyone around you."

"Oh my yes" said Edlyn, remembering her forced servitude.

"When you were in my kingdom you mentioned that you were a servant." She looked Guinevere over. "I still can't conceive of you as being anything but nobility. You truly do have the face and bearing of a Queen."

"Thank you."

"So it is easy to understand how Arthur could select you."

"It wasn't easy at all. Usually when he saw me I had an apron on and a tray in my hands. My hair was shorter because as a servant it's much easier to manage. There were no fancy perfumes or adornments and very often I had bags under my eyes from not getting enough sleep.

"My point is that he had to see beyond that, she who I really was. See that we were meant to be together."

"I can't imagine you as a maid, but it's hardly a stretch to imagine you as royalty with a face like that, in spite of any bags under your eyes. But, Bennett… well look at him. He's so coarse, so rough. He hardly looks like he belongs in the nobility, much less to be royalty."

"But don't you see. Having the right look wasn't why Arthur married me. There were plenty of princesses and noble women that were beautiful, refined and acceptable. And most of them would have given their right arm to be with him. But Arthur and I had a connection and that's what really mattered. So he fought for us. He fought against his father… and lost. Once his father no longer stood in our way then he fought against the opposition of the council, the nobility and all the other naysayers. He stood by our love and eventually everyone learned to accept it. Don't Bennett's his station or his looks deny you a life of love."

Edlyn just stood looking at her, taking in her words. "Again you affirm why you should be Queen. You have much wisdom."

"Thank you."

"I will continue on my present journey, but I will consider your words."

The visit ended not long after, and Edlyn, Bennett and the rest of the delegation continued south on their journey to Odin's kingdom.

Arthur, and Guinevere with Thomas in her arms stood on the steps of the courtyard to wish them farewell. Arthur watched the procession leave and Guinevere saw something in his eyes. Something that she had seen more often recently. She didn't want to see it, but there it was. Inwardly she sighed, she would not make this difficult for him.

"It's Ok Arthur, I know it's time for you to leave again."

"What?"

"I can see it in your eyes. There is another mission or quest on the horizon. But unlike in the past, I won't be asking to go with you for quite some time." She kissed Thomas' forehead.

"There is a quest, but I can't leave you and Thomas unprotected. Last time I left…"

"You have a destiny to fulfill, quests to accomplish. You have made adjustments to the security standards and we must trust that all will be well."

"I don't know… I…"

"Go and do what you must. We will be here when you return." She said with a reassuring smile.

He kissed her gently "You are so perfect Guinevere."

She rolled her eyes "So tell me about this new adventure, this quest."

In spite of himself his eyes lit up. "Have you heard of a cup called the Holy Grail?"

**A/N: Thank you for reading all the way through. Please review and let me know what you thought. **

**Your comments have meant so much and have really helped the process. While I do value every comment (positive and negative) there are a couple of people that I have to acknowledge because their reviews literally altered the story.**

**A special thanks to:**

Lara Smith – For pushing me to question the intensity of each chapter. Melwas was never going to die, but he got beat up more than I had originally written because of her comments.

GuardianIzz – Because of his (or her) comments, I actually wrote the scene where Arthur finds out about Guinevere being kidnapped. I was only going to reference it.

**Lastly, I've got my next story in the works. There's about 6 pages written so far, and I should be ready to start posting in a few of months.**

16


End file.
